In My Life
by PanicChord
Summary: Gill has to make a speech at a funeral. Someone who is close to him. And as he is about to make the speech he recalls all the memories he has had with her. Rated T to be safe! LunaXGillXHikari!
1. Introduction

**So this is a Gilly story! I've wanted to do one for awhile! I love Gill he's so cute :D So yeah I hope you will enjoy my new story. It'll be awesome! Woo!**

**Also there will be alto of LunaXGillXHikari. But who will win? I'm not sure.. o.O**

* * *

><p><span>In my Life<span>

Chapter 1: Introduction

Gill's P.O.V

I looked at the coffin, staring at it's wooden surface. I read it carefully, I read her name on the lid. I couldn't believe she had gone. She'd become part of my life. It was weird to read her name like this and not on the sheet in the town hall. I couldn't recall how many times I had looked up her file and read it over and over. I seem weird right? But I was intrigued by her, she was something.

I looked around from my seat looking around to see who had turned up, everyone had. Everyone was here to see her. I was surprised to see so many faces in the crowd, but then again she was loved and admired by everyone, even by me. I sat in my seat at the front of the isle.

The priest walked down the aisle and stood at the front right in front of where her coffin was. He held up his hands to silence the crowd, everyone's voices died down and he began the ceremony.

I missed his first words because of someone coming to sit down next to me, disrupting my attention to the priest. It was the Mayor of the town, he sat down and without even looking at me took my hand and gave it a squeeze of comfort. Usually I wouldn't want my hand being held by another man but given the circumstances I didn't really mind right now.

I turned my attention back to the priest. "...she was a lovely person, who was always bright and cheerful. She will be missed by many of us here today, and I'm sure many more who could not join us here today will too. But let us pray that the Harvest Goddess will take her to a better place and one day we will all be able to join her there."

Everyone bowed their heads as he said these words, showing respect to her. I did hope it would be nice for her there, the Harvest Goddess would treat her well.

"And now I would like to ask Gill to come up. One of the closest people here on this island to her" I stood up and shook the priest's hand.

I stood infront of everyone even now I could still get nervous. I always got nervous in front of people it wasn't my type of thing. I always snapped and made rude comments. I do try and stop but I can't help but think I still do it and annoy people by it.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I was choking on my words. What could I say?

Oh, hold on, I knew exactly what to say..

* * *

><p><strong>That's it extremely short but I didn't want to give a lot away, which was extremely hard! At first when I first wrote it I gave it all away in the first line! :O<strong>

**So I hope you stay tuned for the rest of the story! I think it may be good... **

**So do you now who it is? Well it's a girl and close to Gill... hmmm... maybe you might catch on in the next chapter, but then maybe not ;) **

**R&R! **

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	2. A New Arrival

**I couldn't believe that I got three reviews in less than 24 hours! So thank you so much for them :D**

**So this is now in the past. And this is Gill's memories, please enjoy..**

**So here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: A New Farmer<span>

I sat in the town hall flicking through files for this new farmer, she was arriving tomorrow, I think. I didn't understand why my father had chose a girl to run the farm. Why not choose someone a lot stronger, like a man? I wasn't saying that all women were weak but by the look of her picture she looked like the average city girl, weak and fimble. She wouldn't last two days.

I finished off the paper work on the new farmer and put them in the filing cabinet with the rest of the villagers, filing her in her correct alphabetical spot. As I flicked through one caught my eye and I pulled it out to have a look. It was Luna's. My new girlfriend. I opened her file to see a picture of her. The picture looked fairly new, but I guessed Luna didn't want her profile picture to be an old one, she was very into her appearance.

Luna was very into fashion and liked to keep her looks up to date. She was very much of a girly girl who liked to dress up in floral, pink dresses, who goes around skipping and singing all day. Honestly I don't know where she gets all of the energy. At first Luna annoyed me very much and I couldn't stand her. She still annoys me but I guess we are meant to be as everyone else on the island is already paired up, I don't want to be alone. Luna had also been crushing on me for many years and I didn't want to spoil my chance at maybe my only chance at love. I don't think I am in love with Luna but I do enjoy the company.

I put her profile back in the cabinet and closed it shut. My work was done for the day so I went outside. Spring is a nice season, one of my favorite seasons. Not too cold yet not too hot. I walked past the photography shop and went along the path by the rock face. I kept walking until I reached the farm. I looked around, it is a dump. The wooden house was rotting and the roof had two huge holes in it. The field was filled with weed and trash, the barns were as as bad as the house. Rotting and broken. When the farmer comes tomorrow she will want to leave as soon as possible and I wouldn't blame her, who would want to live here?

My father could of at least cleaned it up a bit before she came, or got Dale and his stupid apprentice Luke to clean it up. I was sure that the last farmer had died and we have been looking for someone to take up the farm for the past seven or eight years. I couldn't remember exactly how long this place had been abandoned, but it had been a long time. Many farmers had come and gone over those years but all had left without even attempting to clean it up, even everyone on Castanet Island ignored the place.

I sighed and continued to walk up to flute fields. It was quiet up there and I could sit and read without being disturbed. I sat in the middle of a field and pulled out a book from my pocket. A lot of people thought I was weird for always carrying around books but as long as I enjoyed them, it didn't matter to me.

My father always said that I would damage my eyes by the amount of reading I would do everyday but really if I had to every wear glasses or contacts it wouldn't bother me either, as long as I would be able to read.

And soon enough I was away, in my own world. A world filled by my imagination, about what possibly could happen in the end of what I was reading and that's what I loved about every book I read, they could take me away, away from this world and into my own. Maybe even into the authors.

But my time in my other world was cut short. As Luna had found me reading, alone, and not spending time with her. "GILLY!" She yelled. I sighed sometimes I wondered why I said yes to her. But then I remembered that even if I weren't going out with her, she would still harass me like this. So there was no difference, only now I had to kiss her. "Gilly! Why are you sitting here reading stupid books and NOT spending time with your lovely girlfriend, me?" Luna said crossing her arms and pouting in such a dramatic way I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I placed my book marker in between the pages I was reading and shut it carefully, I stood up putting the book back in my pocket. I looked down at her and watched as she shifted, now uncomfortable with the fact that I was taller giving myself a little more power over the situation.

I smiled at her before saying as softly as I could "First, my name is Gill, not _'Gilly'. _Second if you remember we are going out tonight, together. So I wanted to spend a little time alone before we have our night out."

Luna scrunched up her face and breathed heavily. "Fine, I'll see you tonight!" She stomped off across the field and down the path.

I sighed again and sat back down onto the grass, pulling out my book and resuming to where I was. And before I knew it I was back again in my world, filling my head with what the book had to offer.

* * *

><p>The next day I was standing on the docks waiting for the boat with our new farmer on. Everyone on the island was there. We all stood there watching as the boat came into view just on the horizon. "Look! I can see the boat!" Hamilton, otherwise known as my father, shouted.<p>

Everyone started buzzing with excitement talking about what the girl would be like. Luna squeezed my hand "What do you think she'll be like?" She asked me. I looked down and shrugged.

"Not sure." Was all I said.

"I think she'll be like everyone in the city. Snobby and rude" she stuck out her tongue in disgust. Luna was always like that ever since she went to the city once, she had only went for the day but said that everyone was very rude, since then she never went back.

The boat got closer and closer and with every passing minute you could feel everybody getting more anxious, more excited. But for me every passing minute just seemed longer and longer and with every minute I wasted was just another minute added onto my days work.

Finally the boat set at the docks and everyone was silent, the only thing to be heard was the crashing of the waves. The horn blew, indicating its arrival and a small figure stepped forward looking over the rails. She looked down to see everyone staring up at her making her jump back and out of view, a couple of people giggled quietly.

"I wonder why she is hiding, if I were her I'd be taking in all the attention. I get none around here! Maybe I should move to sunshine islands, I'd get some there and I've heard about this really cute guy there called Vaughn!" Luna whispered to me, sometimes I think she completely forgets about us.

"Luna, if you remember we're dating so I'd appreciate if you kept that to yourself. Plus we've already been over this, Cain knows the farmer there and she is married to Vaughn and according to Cain they also have children." Luna glanced at me briefly before shrugging, as if that made a difference.

A girl, who I assumed was the farmer, walked slowly from the boat and down onto the dock she stopped in front of where the villagers were with a suitcase and a large bag in her hands. She stared blankly at us all, probably taking it all in.

The girl was probably around average height with a small frame. She had short, straight brown hair and heavy bangs that framed her face, her eyes were big and bold and matched the colour of her hair. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a orange crop top over it, a short red skirt that fell about mid-thigh with large pockets on either side of her hips. On her feet she wore light brown, knee high, boots and a pair of white gloves covered her hands, I assumed to work in. In my opinion she did not seem like the type to be wanting to start a farm.

My father stepped out in front of everyone and opened his arms wide "Welcome to Castanet Island!" He exclaimed. Everyone cheered and crowded in to meet the newcomer of the island. I stood back from everyone not wanting to be in the middle of the herd.

I thought about running for it and ditching all of this but I wasn't in the mood for being scolded by my father so I waited for my turn. When someone had greeted themselves they went back to their job or back home and one by one people left, empting the docks little by little.

When everyone had said hello my father asked me to escort the farmer to her new home. We walked in silence off the dock and up towards the main town. "Do you want me to get a bag?" I asked politely.

She shook her head "No thanks, I'm good. The names Hikari by the way." She said cheerily.

"Gill" I said simply. She nodded.

"I'm sorry if I forget your name, it's just so many names at once y'know?" She said as we walked past the town hall. I didn't say anything but nodded in agreement. "You don't say alot"

I rolled my eyes. I got that all the time, off everyone. People just didn't understand I wasn't very talkative but that was my problem not there's. Its not like it really mattered anyway why must we talk all of the time? Can people just shut up for a minute or must they constantly talk? Out of nowhere I snapped "What has that got to do with you?" But as soon as I said it I bit my lip. How could I be so rude?

Hikari looked at me from the corner of her eye "Just saying, jeez.." We continued to walk in silence all the way up to the farm.

"This is it." I said when we finally reached it.

Hikari looked at me in disbelief. "You can't be serious?" I shrugged. "This is a joke, right? This is the worst farm I've ever seen! How can I live here? How can I do anything for that matter!"

I shrugged again. "Well I better leave. I need to do my work." And with that I took off down the path. I knew she was staring after me, I could feel her eyes burning holes in my back. For a moment I did feel sorry for her and almost turned back to apologise, _almost_. There's nothing I could do about it my place is in the Town Hall, not a farm.

"So that's it? You're leaving me with this pile of crap? Well thanks a lot!" She yelled. But I continued walking. It wasn't my problem.

Or so I thought..

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I hope you're happy! It's one in the morning and I have school tomorrow. Oh well it was so worth it! If I die of exhaustion I don't care but you might.. <strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	3. It's just the Beginning!

**Hey there! How are you? So I got one review off Floopyrocks! Yayy! It's not as good but what can you do? So if you have been reading thanks so much! and here is the next chapter of in my life!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: It's just the Beginning<span>

Another day. Another day at the town hall sitting behind the counter sorting out paperwork. Today has been especially busy with the new farmer and everything. But it was always busy at the start of the year anyway as people had to update their profile, if needed, and turn in any important documents, including a copy of everything sold, bought it and exported off the island. Everything was kept here and I was the one in charge of it all, keeping on top for everything.

I opened my next file looking over to see if anything had changed. I wrote a few notes down on a spare piece of paper and put the file aside. I pulled another into view and opened it, I placed my pen on the paper to write.

The town hall door opened but I didn't look up to see who had came in. It was probably Elli coming in late again for work. The footsteps advanced in my direction before stopping at my desk creating a long shadow over me and suddenly the air in the room seemed different.

"You are blocking my light" I said still scrawling on the paper. But still the person did not move. I sighed placing my pen down and lifting my head to see a short red skirt followed by a yellow shirt and an orange crop top, I looked straight up to see two brown eyes glaring into mine. Great just what I need right in the middle of all this work.

"Blocking your light, my ass." Hikari spat. I was taken aback by Hikari's tone of voice so I rolled my seat back to get a better view.

She glared down at me her hands on her hips and by the quick tapping sound, I guessed she was tapping her foot furiously. I ran my hand through my hair nervously and took in a deep breath before saying "Yes?"

Hikari put two hands on my counter leaning over it so her face was so close to mine I could feel her breath on my face breathing heavily. I leaned back a little in my chair trying to create a little personal space for myself. "Is there anything y-you.. uh.. need?" I choked out.

Hikari's face pulled back into an evil grin before returning to her glare from just before. She stood up straight never keeping her eyes off of me. "Oh yeah I have something. What is all this about me paying 5000G for that dreadful farm?" She asked, full or rage "It's a disgrace! A scam!"

I swallowed harshly 'Oh goddess save me' I begged to myself. This chick may be small and nimble but she is scary! "I-" I whispered. Watching as her expression changed from angry to furious.

She gritted her teeth and looked to the left, folding her arms. "I'm not paying" She said through her clenched teeth.

I took in a deep breath, thankfully she wasn't glaring anymore so I straightened myself out and sat up properly. It was this conversation again. Well I guess she better just leave now I really couldn't be bothered with this conversation again. But then maybe I could convince her she is different than the other farmers, for one, she's a girl. "Well you have to, if you want to stay." I said.

Her head snapped towards me "I am not paying for that piece of crap _you_ call a farm!" She yelled. I narrowed my eyes and stood up walking over to the filing cabinet and picking out her file.

"Well I guess you better just leave now." I said examining the file.

She eyed me suspiciously her eyes fixed on the file. "Whats that?" She half-snapped half-asked.

I turned my head to smirk. I held it up slightly "This?" I asked. She nodded standing her ground but shifting from foot to foot. I knew what this meant, this meant I was winning it wouldn't be long before she crumbled and gave in to paying for the farm. If I could persuade her that I knew why she left I could possibly be able to make her stay. "Well this is your file I'm just checking over it. Mind you it has some interesting facts about you: Full Name: Hikari Molly Frimge. Birthday: 18th Summer. Previous town: Mineral town. Extra notes: moved away for "personal" reasons." I finished but just struggling to read it.

By this time Hikari had realized I actually was reading out her file and was now clawing at my face and at the file trying her best to snatch it out of my hands. To prevent me from reading it. "Gimmie it!" She yelled.

I opened the draw safely putting it back in and closing it so it would make a click noise, indicating it to be locked. I sighed and turned back around to face Hikari who was glaring so badly at me now it was like her eyes were giving off lasers. I felt like my eyes were being burnt out by hers.

"You are so dead!" She declared before storming out of the Town hall, slamming the wooden door behind her. I rested against the file cabinet for a few seconds still in shock. The door reopened and I flinched thinking it was Hikari, only to find it was Elli.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Elli laughed.

I stood up and straightened myself out before striding over to my desk and plopping down on the black leather chair. I rested my elbows on the desk and put my head in my hands. "I wish I had just seen a ghost" I muttered.

* * *

><p>How many dates in one week? It was only Thursday and I had already been on three dates with Luna this week! I wanted to say no, I wanted to say I had work to do but I couldn't help it. Once I did say no and she made a really sad face I gave in and would tell her that of course I would but only for that night!<p>

But of course this happened nearly everyday. I don't know how she never got tired of going to the same places over and over again. We would either go to the beach, Flute fields or the Brass Bar. I once suggested Fugue forest but Luna said it would be really dark and scary and full of spiders. I wasn't a fan of spiders either so I didn't press it.

"Gilly your daydreaming again! I just told you about this new design! It'll be my best work yet and it seems like your not even listening!" She pouted crossing her arms. I shook my head and blinked a couple times coming back to reality.

"Sorry Luna, I just have a lot on my mind." I told her.

Luna pouted even more "You always have stuff on your mind! Why is it never me anymore?" Luna was on the brink of crying her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks flushed. I placed my hand on the side of her face giving her my gentlest look thinking to myself that I had never really thought about her in such a way.

Her face lightened slightly but she still looked kind of sad. "You're always on my mind, you know it's always busy on the first few weeks of a new year, and there's that new farmer as well." My stomach turned at the thought of her.

Luna nodded slightly "I guess.. you're so sweet Gilly." She smiled her usual cheerful smile and sprang to her feet "Do you wanna go then? 'Cause the quicker you do your work the more time we have together!" She chirped.

I got to my feet too and took her hand "Thanks" I said quickly before kissing the top of her head and running down Flute fields to get to the Town Hall to finish off the rest of the filing.

I ran down the path and over the bridge but I stopped when I came across Hikari's farm. Maybe I should apologise? I was pretty rude today.. I swayed on my feet. Maybe I should.. but she's scary!

She's only a girl!

Yeah a really scary girl!

I nibbled nervously on my lip, why did I care anyway? If she wanted to leave that wasn't up to me that was her own decision. Plus she shouldn't even be attempting she's weak, little and will hurt herself with anymore than a couple hours of work. Perhaps I should be trying to convince her to leave rather than stay. I considered both sides, but if she does leave then we'll have to search for another farmer. I thought of the amount of paper work this would cause, the never ending search for farmers.

I looked at the farm, it was a mess it made the town look bad we hardly got visitors anymore and the sight of this would definitely put you off. Maybe I should convince her to stay after all...

I walked over to the little farm house and raised my fist to pound on the wooden door several times. I waited but nothing happened but when I was just about to walk away the door clicked and I turned to face Hikari standing in the doorway, with something in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes so why does Gill want to be a lady of that moment and run? We'll see next chapter! And this is the beginning of Hikari and Gill's wars!<strong>

**Does anyone think Luna and Gills scene was cute? Anyone? C'mon! It was a little!**

**So thanks for reading R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	4. Water Gun

**So anyway this is my next chapter! Oh and I forgot to add on the last chapter! The last chapter is earlier than last time because of Flooprocks who wanted me to post the last chapter so yay for her! :D**

**MidnightxMusic: I'm guess you like GillXHikari then..? ;)**

**Floopyrocks: Really? o.O**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: I thought so too. Thank you!**

**So thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Water Gun<span>

"Hikari.. what are you doing?" I asked stepping back slowly. Hikari had a huge grin smothered over her face, her eyes gleaming. She stepped out of her house holding the gun with both hands one arm wrapped around its middle and the other holding up the end. "Hika-"

Before I could even finish my sentence a spray of water fired out of the end of the gun spraying water all the way down the front of my knitted jumper. The water was ice cold and soaked straight through my two layers, freezing my skin underneath.

I jumped back in fright but still it caught me, I let out a yelp in fright and in shock. It was so cold! I turned and ran down the path, hoping she would leave me if I got out of there but she got my back also from when I turned to run. But she didn't follow she only stood and laughed. "I was going to apologize!" I yelled back as I ran for the Town Hall.

When I was in the safety of the town hall I closed the door and leaned against it, panting. I closed my eyes and knocked my head against the door. "Are you okay Gill?" Elli asked from her desk. I opened an eye just to close it again and sigh.

"Hikari" I said simply.

I got up and went over to my desk I sat down in my chair and ripped off my sweater placing it on my desk. I examined my shirt and sighed knowing I'd have to go home, which meant going outside where I was a) at risk of being squirted and b) at risk of more people seeing me and me getting humiliated. I looked around my office looking for something I could use to try and dry off with but to no avail.

"I thought you were seeing that... er... Luna girl." Elli mumbled but it was clearly to me.

I turned my head to her my eyes narrowed "I am seeing Luna!" I snapped now in a grotty mood and with that I grabbed my sweater stormed out of the town hall telling Elli I was done with work today. I rushed home hoping no one would see me and luckily no one did and went home to get a change of clothes.

I rummaged through my stuff and picked out the same outfit from before and put it on. I dumped my wet clothes in my washing basket, they weren't dirty but I was in no mood to hang them up neatly all I wanted to do was forget about Hikari. Stupid Hikari, thinking she can squirt me with water and get away with it! Well she has another thing coming! I'll get her back! I'll show her!

* * *

><p><span>Hikari's P.O.V<span>

After yesterdays prank I was being very cautious about everything. I had set an alarm around my house and I make sure to stand back when opening doors, just in case something fell or he was standing waiting for me. Even in my own home I was nervous about an attack! Its not like I could run and hide, not in a space as small as this, there wasn't even a separate room for toilet. In a way I wish I had never squirted him, but it was so worth it.

But I know for a fact he will be set for revenge. Hopefully he won't take it too far.

But then if he does get me back, I have plenty up my sleeve..

* * *

><p><span>Gill's P.O.V<span>

Why can't I think of anything! Whats wrong with me! All I can think of is that stupid bucket trick and I know she'll be expecting that! This is so frustrating! Maybe someone can help me? But who? Who would be good at pranks?

Oh! I know..

I hopped into the mine cart that took me all the way up to the Garmon mine district. This wasn't the type of place I would usually go to but I wanted revenge and I knew exactly who would know about stuff like this. When the cart stopped completely I jumped out of it and headed for the carpenters.

I opened the door to see Dale behind the counter, he looked up and smiled "Hello? Do you need something?" He asked me.

"Is Luke here?" I asked, looking round the small shop. Dale smiled and nodded, pointed to the door behind him indicating he was in there and so I walked through to find Luke sitting at the back of the room on his bed.

"Luke?" I asked.

Luke looked up from whatever it was he was looking at and smiled at me widley. "Hey dude! Did ya' need me for somethin'? Do you want me to do some extreme axe action?!" He asked jumping up, his smile growing wider with every thought of him cutting down a tree.

"No I was just wondering if, if you know any good pranks?" I asked, swaying on my feet casually.

Luke's grin turned into a smirk and he raised his finger before going over to his shelf. "One sec!" He rummaged around his shelf, moving books and paper's around until he came up with a yellowed covered book. He held it up and brought it to me. I went to grab it but he moved his hand and the book out of reach. "Okay this book is filled with pranks, but answer me this.. are we friends?" He raised an eyebrow.

I opened my mouth and the answer 'no' on the tip of my tongue but I stopped myself, I did want this book. "Yes Luke. of course" I said through my teeth.

Luke's face went from bright to even brighter. He pumped his fist in the air and then gave me the book. "Sorry about that dude" He said "I just have to check, you know? Don't want anyone reading this" I nodded making sure it looked as if I really cared, with a question like that anyone would be able to get this book, Luke was stupid enough to think anyone as his friend.

I opened the book carefully and looked in reading a few lines of some pages before saying thank you and heading for the door. Just what I need..

* * *

><p><strong>Doooooone! Woo! So this took me awhile but I just didn't know what to put after the prank. So now I have some ideas and I have some pranks in mind :3 Yesh! This will be good and I will turn evil! Muhahahahaaa!<strong>

***Clams down* so anyway thanks! R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	5. Payback

**I don't think I added this in the last chapter but every prank should get better because they want to get each other back! I hope you enjoy!**

**Floopyrocks: thought you'd like Lues involvment, well he'll be in here aswell XD**

**MidnightxMusic: Very, Gill would be getting shot for having conflict. What a good start to the year, Gill. You would shoot Gill :O? you'll see now ;)**

**I don't own Harvest Moon :( thanks!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Payback<span>

I walked out of the shop and headed for the cart to take me back to the church grounds. But as I was about to climb in I was stopped. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I froze and turned slowly to see Luke. When I realized who it was I turned to glare.

But Luke only grinned. "So I was thinking since this is like your first time and everything, I thought that we should do it together. 'Cause I'm just awesome at pranks and everything!" He grinned further showing his white teeth.

I rolled my eyes "Yes because your _that _good!" I said sarcastically, this was the last thing I wanted a companion. But seeing as this was his book it seemed like I didn't have a choice or I would run the risk of not being allowed to use it.

Luke nodded "I know right?" He said without even realizing the sarcasm in my voice. But of course I let him come and we both rode in the cart down the the Church grounds and then we walked back to my house.

"Nice place man." Luke complimented, slapping me on the back, as we walked in. I nodded and went to go upstairs Luke obediently followed and we both went up to my room. I sat down on the chair in the far right corner of my room and Luke went straight for the bed jumping and spreading himself out to land in a starfish position.

I shook my head and was almost tempted to complain about his shoes but decided to ignore it and Luke and started flicking through the book. "So what did this person do to you?" Luke asked. I looked over to find him sitting on the edge of my bed one of his blue eyebrows raised.

"They squirted me with water." I mumbled. Luke's laugh filled the room, in roars. I tried to tell him to shut up and quite down but he continued to laugh, clutching his stomach, it wasn't that funny in my opinion. I wasn't surprised when my father came up to ask what was going on but when he saw Luke, he simply left.

"And by 'they' you mean two people right?" He said once he had composed himself. I closed my eyes and put my fingertips in between my eyebrows and sighed deeply to myself, how stupid could someone get?

"No by 'they' I mean one person. 'Cause _they_ or _it _squirted me with water!" I said. Luke nodded, I think he was slightly confused but he brushed it off without anymore questions.

I continued flicking through looking for any good pranks but they were mostly what you should do for your friend. Or ones that I didn't have the stuff to do. People do go far with their pranks mind. "So have you met the new farmer?" Luke asked casually.

Just the sound of 'farmer' made me go cold. "Yes" I hissed out.

"I've heard she is hot!" Luke said. I rolled my eyes at how immature Luke was. This is why I wasn't friends with Luke before and the book in my hands is the only reason now.

I flicked through until I found the bucket over the door trick, it's so common I'm sure she won't be expecting that! I has already thought about it but I guess if thats what the book was coming up with it mustn't be that bad. Plus she'll be expecting something more creative, this was a common trick something she would never expect. This should go perfect.

I closed the book and told Luke what I had planned, he listened to what I said and agreed to help. I didn't tell him who it was to but I didn't need to.

* * *

><p>I knew she would be in here, she came here every lunch time for a meal, I knew this because Luna and I came on here often for our awful dates. Luke and I were standing out side of the Brass Bar with a bucket of water. I told Luke what to do, all he had to do was get Hikari to come outside because he wanted to 'talk'.<p>

It was perfect because as soon as Luke moved out of the way I would pull the rope and it would fall onto Hikari causing her to be soaked in water. "Now, Luke! Go!" I said pushing him through the door. Luke stumbled through and then went straight over to Hikari.

I propped some ladders up against the wall next to the door, opened it slightly so the bucket would balance on the top of the door, tied the rope to the handle of the bucket and waited. I heard them both approach the door talking, it was almost time. I could hear her voice, she was laughing at one of Luke's stupid jokes. There was a pause as they stopped to go through the door.

One set of footsteps walked through the door frame, which would be Luke, as I instructed, and then the second. I pulled. And the bucket fell landing right on top of the victim. There was a cry, but it wasn't the cry I was hoping for.

The cry didn't come from Hikari, it came from Luke. Then there was laughter. Laughter from Hikari. Hikari peaked round the door to see me my head in my hands, still on the ladders. "Nice try idiot!" She cried at me before bursting out into even more laughter. "You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to get me back but if you'd excuse me I'd like to get back to my meal." and with that Hikari turned on her heel and strutted back into the bar.

Luke came around the door, the bucket over his head. I hit it with my knuckles once making him cry in protest. I took off the bucket giving him my coldest glare. "What the hell? You knew the plan!" I yelled. How would I get payback now?

Luke looked down upset. "I didn't know that it was Hikari that you wanted to prank. I thought Hikari was going to help us! So I let her go first, it is ladies first after all.." He said waving his arms around. I shook my head and we both went back to my house for another plan. At least Luke had manners..

* * *

><p>"Okay this is it! I've got it! We have to do this one!" I said triumphantly.<p>

Luke looked up sleepily from the chair. "Huh?" He said with a yawn.

We had, well, _I had_ been doing this for hours trying to think of a good prank and I had found it! All I needed was a garbage can...

* * *

><p>"Okay Luke since you're faster than me, I'm going to hide behind that bush and when you knock on the door you run away and hide in that bush with me, got it? Don't mess this up!" I whispered to Luke, crouching down incase she looked out the window. We were both outside of Hikari's house ready to do our next prank to finally get back at her.<p>

Luke nodded and raised his fist. I ran and reached safety behind the bush. I gave him the thumbs up and Luke knocked on the door, loudly, three times. Once he was done he ran as quick as he could back to where I was and crouched down next to me, breathing heavily from running. We waited.

After a few seconds after Luke had sat down Hikari opened the door to see who had knocked, for the garbage can filled 3/4 of the way of water to fall over and spill out. The water pooled all over her porch, soaking her feet.

Hikari let out a long scream of anger. She looked around trying to see the culprit in the darkness, screaming and cursing. She was mostly screaming things like "Gill! Show your self and clean this fucking mess up! Or I'm going to have to batter your stupid, fucking face in with my hammer. You prick!" It was hard not to burst out laughing but that would give away our hiding place and we would sure be dead then. Luke and I looked at each other and grinned. Mission accomplished.

It was a job well done. If I do say so myself.

* * *

><p><strong>OMW I'm done! Yayy! celebrate! So I'm hyped up? so what? Okay not much to say... akward... so hows everyone's life been doing? Treating you like shit, or is everyone okay? I hope so ;)<strong>

**Thanks! R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	6. Red

**So it's time for another of In my Life! But first let me awnser your reviews -yes I did take this from Floopy- xD**

**Floopyrocks: No problem I'm so glad I have ;D *hugs back* :3**

**Invader cakez: Oh, whoops. Yes erm Gill had a change of heart... -_-' my bad, I may have to correct that.. heh heh..**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: He is dead, well not literally. But I think you may find it quite funny :)**

**I don't own Harvest Moon :'(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Red<span>

Hikari's P.O.V

That little, stuck up, spoilt, arse! Argh when I see him I'm going to rip off his head and make him clean up this mess! The floor is soaked and the wood is bending from the water! Urgh! I can't believe this! The amount of cleaning! Its not like I have a whole bloody farm to fix too! I don't have time for this or the money for it.

He is so going to pay for this!

* * *

><p>*1 season later*<p>

It had been a whole season since Gill had soaked my floor with his stupid prank with the garbage can by now he must think it's all over. He must be thinking that I've gave up that he has won. But he hasn't, not by a long shot!

I had been planning this for weeks but I hadn't got the opportunity to do it. I even went to the city to get the stuff I needed and over this past season I have got quite close with the chef at the Brass Bar, Chase. Getting close to Chase has made my plan even easier to do as I can use him as a cover up.

Chase knows all about my plan to get back Gill and he's up for it as they have never really got along. Apparently his girlfriend is a stuck up bitch too. So he's all in and today is the day we will get them both back.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chase! you ready?" I asked walking into the kitchen of the Brass bar. Chase turned around with an evil smirk of his face the moment I called his name.<p>

"Of course, why would I not be?" He asked still grinning, we both smiled at each other for a brief second before setting to work.

I got out my video camera from my rucksack and placed it on the table, I switched it on and pressed the record button and let it run. I placed down a small bowl and poured in some chocolate peanuts. Chase and I grabbed a chair each and both sat down in front of the camera.

"Hi Gill, hope you had a lovely evening with Luna and I hope you enjoy this! With lots of love from me and.." I said.

"Chase!"

I got another bowl and picked it up holding it up in front of the camera so it could be seen "Recognise this bowl? Yes it's the one that we use to put peanuts in for people coming for their dinner, y'know, just as a little started kind of thing?" Chase explained, I put the bowl down and picked the other one up. "and this is a bowl full of chocolate peanuts."

I put the other bowl down, we each picked up one peanut and put them into our mouths. We sucked onto the peanut until all the chocolate was gone and then we took them back out, showed them to the camera and and put them back in the other bowl that was to be used for people in the Brass Bar.

We done this to every chocolate peanut, took them out of one bowl, sucked off the chocolate and put them in the other. The whole process was quite long but fun, Chase and I laughed a lot throughout in between sucking on the peanuts and made comments to each other about what Gill would do when he found out. Once or twice one of us sucked on a peanut too hard and would swallow it, but that only made us laugh more. We left the recorder on the whole time letting it video every peanut we tampered with.

Once we had finished Chase got out a salt grinder and grinded some salt over the peanuts to make them seem like ordinary salted peanuts. By the end of it my mouth was aching and my tongue was raw from sucking on all of the nuts, but with what we were going to do next it was all worth it.

I looked out from the kitchen to see Gill and Luna on a date, sitting at one of the tables, we had timed it perfectly. They had just sat down and Maya was going over to them for their order. But I stopped her. "Wait Maya come here a second!" I said to her touching her shoulder.

Maya turned around smiling. "Yeah? What do you want?" she said cheerily. I picked up the camera and held it up to her face.

"I'm making a video of the day and I wanted to get you in it!" I said smiling. Maya giggled and said thanks. I picked up the bowl that Chase and I had just put all of our sucked on chocolate peanuts in and gave them to Maya. "Oh and Chase said for you to take these peanuts to Gill and Luna while you take their order 'cause they don't have any yet." I told her.

Maya nodded and skipped off with the bowl. I videoed the full thing. "So that's the bowl Gill, full of our spit. Bonn appetite " I chuckled to the camera. "Oh and just to prove" I went back into the kitchen and scanned the camera over all the table and counter tops showing that there were no bowls left.

I then went out of the kitchen and I went over to Gill and Luna's table. I made the camera film Luna and then Gill and then the peanut bowl. "What are you doing Hikari?" Gill snapped at me but I only smiled and walked away. "Do you want a peanut, Luna?" Gill offered.

I heard Luna snort "No! I'm allergic!" She said lifting her head, I got it all on video, I had turned around when Gill offered a peanut to Luna, capturing the conversation. Gill shrugged and then picked up a peanut between his forefinger and thumb, he put one in his mouth and chewed. I zoomed in to him so you could see everything. He then took another and ate it. I smiled wickedly and left the bar, not wanting to catch anymore attention and moving on with my plan.

I ran up to Gills house and knocked on the door. I waited and when the Mayor came to the door in his dressing gown he grinned at me. "Welcome Hikari! Is it Gill you need 'cause he has just went out with Luna but you can sit and wait if you want!" Hamilton said inviting me in with a wave of his hand.

"No! No! I came to pick something up for Gill, a favor." I told him.

The Mayor nodded. "Of course, well his bedroom is the first one on the left." he said swaying his hand to the staircase. I nodded and said thank you before dashing upstairs.

Once I was in his room I turned the camera to me and smiled. "So this has been fun! I hope you watch it through this long! I can't wait for feedback from you! Anyway I better go I have other things to do" I said smiling wickedly, winking just before I turned the camera off.

I took out the tape from the holder and put it into Gills T.V. and stole the remote. I left the house saying goodbye the the Mayor and closing the door. As soon as it was closed I ran around the side of the house to find Chase there.

We both smiled at each other knowing the next step of the plan. "Okay so how are we going to get onto that ledge?" I asked Chase.

"I could give you a boost and then you could help me climb up." He suggested. I considered his proposal and thought that it might work. But then it didn't really matter, as long as one of us was up there then we should be fine with the plan. I nodded and we got into action.

Chase knelt down and I put one foot on his shoulder I put my other on his other shoulder and steadied myself on the trunk of the tree in front. Chase raised himself up slowly holding onto my feet, I reached up and grabbed onto a large branch of the tree. Once I had a hold of it, I pulled myself on so I was sitting on the thickest part of the branch. I shuffled along to let Chase have a try to jump up.

Chase jumped up and grabbed the branch with both hands. I took one of his hands and helped him get up onto the branch with me. We both shuffled along until we were on the little ledge by his window. There was a little space where we could hide so he wouldn't see up if he looked out the window.

All we had to was wait..

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm done! I was going to make this longer by writing the turn out but I've decided not to as it is 3:30 in the morning! bad times! *yawn* so I'll see you in a couple of days I defiantly won't be updating on Saturday or Sunday and probably not tomorrow or Friday. I might if your lucky. But It'll probably be Monday! Sorry guys!<strong>

**so thanks anyway! R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	7. Hot! Hot! Hot!

**Hey there! So did anyone like that last chapter, and the prank? Hehe! be careful when you eat your peanuts people! You never know whats coming!**

**MidnightxMusic: xD. Haha unfortunetly for you she won't be shot in this story. Yeah you have to love a bit of Luke. xD**

**MagicalSquaresOfDarkness: Haha your reviews were so funny xD You should do the prank and then tell me how it goes;D**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Thanks, as always! Haha how did they react?**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Hot! Hot! Hot!<span>

Gill's P.O.V

"Luna! Hurry up! We are already late!" I called through the tailor shop door. Luna and I were going out for dinner tonight to the Brass Bar. It was already ten to eight which meant we probably wouldn't get a table as everyone went out for dinner at around half seven.

Luna came rushing out her room and across the floor to where I was standing. "Sorry! But I have to look my best!" she said rushing out the door, still fingering on with her hair. Luckily the bar was pretty much next door so it wouldn't take five minutes to get there, not even two minutes.

We walked through the door and went for a small table near the front. Luckily we had got one straight away, but it was the only one left! We both sat down and waited for Maya to come to serve us, but as she was about to come over she was stopped by Hikari. _Always getting in the way.._

They talked for a bit before Hikari let her go and Maya came over with some peanuts for our table and was ready to take our order. Luna ordered boiled pumpkin and some apple pie for dessert and I ordered tomato risotto and honeydew ice cream. Once Maya had took our orders she rushed away to other tables to collect glasses, or what ever she had to do.

Luna and I began to talk. But we weren't far in our conversation when Hikari came over with a camera in hand pointing it at us and then the peanut bowl. "What are you doing Hikari?" I snapped at her, she looked up at me and smiled before walking away.

I rolled my eyes to myself, Hikari was so immature! "Do you want a peanut Luna?" I asked politely offering the bowl to her.

Luna scrunched up her nose and snorted "No! I'm allergic!" She lifted her head up high as if to get away from the peanuts but I only shrugged and took one for myself. The peanut tasted a little different than usual but they were alright so I took another.

For some reason I looked towards the door to see Hikari leave, letting the door slam behind her. I shook my head, I had a bad feeling about it and her camera but I shrugged it off, she was strange at times.. I turned back to Luna and we talked while waiting for our food.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was pretty normal, and as usual I walked Luna to the tailor shop. We turned to each other and I lent down to kiss her. We kissed for awhile and she wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me closer. The tailor shop door opened and Shelly, Luna's grandmother, came outside. "Luna! Oh.. excuse me!" She hurried inside closing the door.<p>

Luna let go of me and stepped back "Sorry, my grandmother is so~ embarrassing I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Bye Gilly!" She kissed my cheek and went inside the tailor shop. That was embarrassing for both of us, I thought to myself, I bet Shelly didn't appreciate it either!

I walked back to my house thinking about it and how I could at least redeem myself a little, but I couldn't think of anything. So when I got in I headed straight for bed. I dressed into my pajamas and got into bed tucking myself in. As I was about to drift off, to my surprise, my television switched on by itself. I sat up in bed to see what was going on and it seemed that it was a video tape was running on my TV.

The tape began with a small bowl being placed in front of the screen and then it was filed with chocolate peanuts, a moment later two chairs pulled up and Chase and Hikari sat down in them. I gasped, what were they doing? If this was a prank to scare me, tough luck for them! I bet they'll be surprised when I watch this through!

_**"Hi Gill, I hope you enjoy this! with lots of love from me and.."_

_"Chase!"_ ** Chase finished for her. They both had stupid grins on their faces, like they were on top of the world. It made me angry on how smug they looked. But I continued to watch anyway. Hikari picked up an empty bowl showing it to the camera.

**"_Recognize this bowl? Yes it's the one that we use to peanuts in for people coming for their dinner."_ **Chase said, Hikari put the bowl down and they picked up another bowl. **"_and this is a bowl full of chocolate peanuts."_** He said.

My eyebrows pulled together, so? What's that got to do with anything? Not much of a prank.

Hikari put the other bowl down, they waited a second before they both took out one chocolate peanut from one of the bowls. They put them in their mouths and sucked on the peanut they both had and after a few moments they took them out. They showed the cleared peanut to the camera, still with grins painted on their faces. They did this to every peanut, until the chocolate was gone and then showed to the camera the other bowl.

Once they had finished Hikari stood up and Chase grabbed a salt grinder and grinded salt over the peanuts. Great so they're showing me how to do a prank, thanks for the heads up guys. Is this meant to embarrassing Because compared to twenty minutes ago, this is nothing.

Hikari had put down the camera and it was facing the kitchen. Hikari called for Maya and then picked up the camera putting it in front of Mayas face. **_"I'm making a video of the day and I wanted to get you in it_!"** Hikari said. Maya giggled and said thanks to her. Hikari then picked up something up and gave it to Maya, she flashed the camera down to show it was the bowl of peanuts that Chase and her had used before. **_"Oh and Chase said for you to take these peanuts to Gill and Luna while you take their order 'cause they don't have any yet._"** she told Maya.

Maya nodded and skipped off with the bowl. **"_So that's the bowl Gill, full of our spit. Bon appetite_ "** Hikari chuckled to the camera. **"_Oh and just to prove_"** she went back into the kitchen and scanned the camera over all of the tables and countertops showing that there were no bowls left.

I was astounded, how could she do that? That's disgusting! I felt sick to my stomach! I wanted to throw up there and then.

She then went out of the kitchen and went over to where Luna and I were sitting. She filmed us two and then the peanut bowl. **"_What are you doing Hikari?_"** I snapped at her. I remembered, I remembered that moment, the look on Hikari's face as she walked away smug.

I had wondered what she was doing and now, I know. I was right to be suspicious and my bad feeling was right, I can't believe I didn't realise. But why would I? I can't believe Chase would allow this! If Hayden found out he'd be fired for sure! Well she was going to get it big time! **_"Do you want a peanut, Luna?_"** I offered to Luna. She was still filming this bit as well?

I heard Luna snort **_"No! I'm allergic!_"** She said lifting her head. I had shrugged and then picked up a peanut, I put one in my mouth and chewed. Hikari zoomed in to me capturing everything you could see my jaw moving as I chewed. I felt faint. I then took another and ate it. I was going to be sick, I had ate a full bowl of Hikari's and Chase's spit! I mouth felt horrible at the thought, after this I would have to brush my teeth.

She walked out the bar and closed the door. She then ran up the hill the camera still on. She ran all the way to my house and then knocked on the door. There was a pause and all you could hear was Hikari's heavy breathing before my father opened the door. **_"Welcome Hikari! Is it Gill you need 'cause he has went out with Luna but you can sit and wait if you want!_"** my father said inviting her in.

That was so like my father, always wanting company. He hardly knows her and yet he openly invites her into our home. **_"No! No! I came to pick something up for Gill, a favor_ "** she told him. Evil witch, and of course my father would agree, he thinks I'm friends with everyone! I would need to speak with him later.

My father nodded. **"_Of course, well his bedroom is the first one on the left."*_* he said swaying his hand to the staircase. Argh! How could he do this! Hikari said her thanks and went up the staircase and into my room.

Once she was in my room she closed the door and turned the camera to her, smiling. **_"So this has been fun! I hope you watch it through this long! I can't wait for feedback from you! Anyway I better go I have other things to do"_** She grinned and flicked off the camera making the tape turn black.

So much anger boiled in me for her. But when I thought it was all over there was howls of laughter coming from outside. I got out of bed and flung open my window looking outside into the darkness. "Hikari! This isn't funny, get off my property or else!" I yelled.

"Or else what?" Chase called back. I froze. What to say..

"Just watch your back!" I shouted back before closing my window. There was more laughter for a couple of minutes but I just got back into bed and closed my eyes trying to block out the laughter before going to sleep. So maybe I hadn't won.. yet..

* * *

><p>The next day when I was flicking through the prank book Luke had lent me I found another. I finished work early around lunchtime to go down to the Brass Bar to pull out my prank on Hikari. I didn't think it was as good as what Hikari had pulled out on me the night before but she might not think so at the time. Anyway I had to do something.<p>

I got a table on the other side of the bar to where Hikari was sitting and got ready. I waited until she went to the bathroom before I stood up and walked over to where she sat. I grabbed the salt shaker and opened it pouring out about half of it into her glass of water, I stirred it in with a spoon until dissolved and took out my next part of the plan.

I pulled out a syringe and put the tip of it into her untouched chocolate pudding. I pressed down on the end forcing through the most spiciest chili sauce you can get. The Red Savina. I filled up the pudding until it was just about oozing with the sauce, a little tricked out of the pudding but it wasn't enough to be noticeable. I took out the syringe and hurried back to my table before getting caught.

I sat and waited for Hikari to come out of the bathroom. Once she did she sat down at her table and picked up a spoon taking a piece of the cake. She put the piece in her mouth and chewed. After a few seconds her eyes widened and she grabbed her drink gulping it down to only realize that it wasn't helping as it was filled with salt.

She ran into the kitchen shouting and running for some water from Chase. At this point I saw my opportunity and ran out for my escape. I had done it, it was simple and easy and only took a few minutes. But I knew it wouldn't be over for her, she would be spending ages trying to stop her tongue from burning.

Prank successful.

* * *

><p><strong>What a shame for Hikari, having her tongue burned off, not alot of detail but you can imagine the pain. Goddess. *shakes head* so anyway did everyone enjoy? Did you like Gill's reaction? Ha! How I would love to that, but I probably never will.<strong>

**So what will Hikari do? Well there's only one way to find out.. but your gonna have to wait! ;)**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	8. Unexpected

**Hello there ;) Hows it going? Well it's time and I'm so excited! Are you? I got some great ideas for this chapter so please enjoy! But first the reviews..!**

**Invader Cakez: I'm sure Gill is thrilled you haven't ranted at him ;D**

**Floopyrocks: I know but he does what he has to do, you may think Hikari is the true evil one after this. Thanks!**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Same! :) Heh heh fan times xD. You will now! Yayy! Update! :]**

**I do not own Harvest Moon! Noo!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Unexpected<span>

Hikari's P.O.V

I looked at the cake I had ordered, it had cooled since I had been to the bathroom but of course it would still be warm. I picked up the fork off the table and stabbed it into the cake. The cake split right where my fork had entered and peeled an edge off, oozing out a runny liquid and creating a crater in the side of sight of the goo made my mouth water even more for the chocolate pudding though I was sure the last time it was not nearly as gooey as this. However that is what made it better.

Cake was always my favorite, and probably always will be. I always looked forward to the dessert and because I didn't want to fill up I always skipped the starter. I looked around to see Gill sitting at one of the tables on the other side of the room, I knew he wanted to get me back. But I didn't have to worry I had Chase just in the kitchen, he wouldn't try anything with him on watch.

I put the cake in my mouth chewing twice and swallowing straight away. I put my fork down to get another piece but stopped. My mouth was tingling strangely and by every passing moment it was getting worse and worse until my mouth was burning hot. I grabbed my drink gulping the water down just to realize that had been tampered with as well. It was full of salt and it wasn't helping at all with the burning, I think it actually made it worse. I sat straight up from my chair and dashed into the kitchen calling for Chase to get a glass of water but as the sink was closer I went straight to it, turning the tap and putting my mouth straight under the stream. But still the burning did not soften.

Chase came over in wonder of what I was doing, but I didn't say anything to him I just kept drinking. I drunk until my stomach was full of water and it ached. I rushed to the bathroom and tried to cool off my mouth a bit longer. When I came back in Chase was looking at me very strangely, but at least my tongue wasn't on fire though it still burned.

"Hey" I said swaying on my feet. The burning on my tongue had went down to a tingling sensation but still I wanted more cold liquid in my mouth to cool it. Chase raised and eyebrow and looked me up and down.

"What was that?" He asked. I shrugged and walked over to the sink fetching a clear glass, I filled it up and took a swig swirling it around my mouth. I spat it out and flushed it away by turning the tap. "No I'm being serious. What happened?"

I took another sip before answering "I think Gill may of set my mouth alight with the hottest sauce I have ever tasted and then poured a whole load of salt into my drink so I wouldn't be able to cool my mouth down as quick." I said.

Chase came over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me close to him. I was confused and stunned by his affection towards me and I just stood letting him, it was only a prank after all. "We'll get him back don't worry." Chase told me softly. This was creeping me out, what was Chase doing? He let me go and stepped back his hands still on my shoulders.

"Yeah Chase, I'm fine no need to worry." I smiled at him brightly. But it was like Chase wasn't even listening he just stared at my face blankly, maybe thinking of a plan? I wasn't sure. "Chase?" I asked looking at him weirdly. He snapped back into reality but still he kept his hands on me. His violet eyes caught mine and for the first time I looked straight into them.

It seemed as though, that Chase had got a wrong vibe from me as he leaned in. I was shocked, why was he doing this? Did he think I liked him? Was I leading him on? As soon as I thought these questions his lips touched mine. My stomach flipped, but I wasn't sure what for?

I pulled back making a two or three inch distance between us. "What was that for?" I asked him. But he just looked at me. I think he was astounded as well by his sudden confidence. Maybe it was good that he had came out of his shell. But I wasn't sure if I liked that, I mean it was great but I don't know, I didn't like Chase, did I?. "Chase?"

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry I... Hikari I think I like you." He told me. I didn't know what to say my throat dried up, I was gobsmacked. I was completely speechless and stood with my mouth hanging open. This was so sudden, so weird, so.. unexpected.

I thought we were friends, I thought that our relationship was platonic and that was it, no more no less. I could class him as one of my best friends. We have had some good times, he helped me by getting Gill back. He's who I spend most of my time with "Chase.." I whined lowly.

"What?" He asked putting his hand on my cheek ever so gently. I flinched at the touch scared that I would escalate his feelings for me even further, and it would become awkward. I closed my eyes, how could I say it gently so he would understand and not be too upset?

"Don't do this, you're my best friend." I said quietly. I kept my gaze at the floor not wanting to look up, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. He sighed slowly and I looked up, just a glance but it was enough. Enough to make me feel like shit.

But I forced myself, to look up to meet his pain. "I'm sorry" He whispered.

"No! Don't say sorry it's not your fault! Just I don't want us to not be friends, or for it to be awkward. I love you Chase just as a friend" I said, putting my hand on his arm. He sighed again shaking his head. I pulled him into a friendly hug patting his back. "It's okay buddy. We'll find some way through this. But I got to go, so I'll see you later?" I said letting him go. He nodded and waved before going back to work.

I turned around and headed for the door. Once I was out I let out a long sigh, I hope we would be okay. I ran back to my house and sat on my bed trying to think of what to do. For both, getting back Gill and making things right between Chase and I. A strand of hair fell in front of my eyes and I took it in between my fingers twirling it around.

_I really need my hair cut_, I thought, _I have loads of split ends_. But I need it done properly. I can do it myself and I can cut it right just it needs done by a professional. I might dye my hair as well, something new and fresh, I had started a new life so why not? I had never dyed my hair before, so I went into my bathroom and took out the black hair dye I had had in there since my trip to the City.

I looked at the instructions and it read to put it in shampoo and while washing your hair it'll dye your hair as well. It was pretty straight forward, but I didn't want black hair, it was too dense, too out there, I wanted a more subtle look. It would be like if Gill died his hair black, how bad would that look?

Yeah, how bad would that look?

* * *

><p>"Hamilton! Hi! Can I go see Gill?" I asked the Mayor, after pounding on the door. I had just ran all the way from my Farmhouse in excitement and was a little out of breath. Hamilton's cheeks were rosy red like he had been running around awhile, but I knew that was just him. He let out a huff but then smiled.<p>

"I'm sorry Hikari he's out for the moment. I don't know when he will be back." He said, he was just about to close the door but I stopped him by putting my foot in the way of the door so it wouldn't close.

I looked through the crack and smiled, he pulled back the door, slightly aggravated by me stopping him "Do you mind if I drop something off in his bedroom? It's a gift." I told the Mayor.

The short man gave me a strange look "Gill said you weren't friends"

Damn, he is such a little tell tale but I thought up a solution quickly enough. "Yeah I know. The gift is an apology gift." I said. I put my most innocent look on my face and my sweetest smile. But he didn't take it.

"Okay.. so what is it?" He said folding his arms. Gill must have told him what I had done last time if he was this protective. I thought about what was in my rucksack, and then I remembered how I had some tomato juice in my rucksack that I was going to give to Chase this morning after having my lunch. For that moment I was beyond pleased with myself.

I pulled it out "Tomato juice" I said. Hamilton grinned in approval and nodded inviting me in telling me that he would love it. He let me go and I ran up into his bedroom, I put the juice back into my rucksack and pulled out the black hair dye.

I looked around to see that Gill had a door leading to an en suite bathroom. I grinned, ah how my luck is good. I walked in and took his shampoo and poured in the dye until the bottle was pretty much full. I put the box back in my rucksack and headed for the door when I thought that I should at least leave him a little something.

I had to make this worthwhile, _Gill, Nobody likes a telltale. Love Hikari x_

I wrote onto a little slip of paper I found on his desk, I put the pen back and left the note in the center of his desk. I pulled out the tomato juice and put it on his desk too, the corner of the note under the bottle, in case his dad came up to check. I wasn't a big fan of tomato juice though, so I didn't mind and with that, I left.

We'll just have to see what colour his hair will be tomorrow..

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm done. This took me forever, I would of finished this by yesterday but I deleted the start by accident, but not just once oh no. THREE TIMES! I was so pissed off. But I'm thrilled that it's done and saved and posted! Ahh :)<strong>

**So thank you so much again! please R&R!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	9. Hairdye and Shampoo

**Hello! Been too long! So if you read my profile I haven't been able to get on lately but I stole my brothers laptop and bam! Here I am! Yesh! I'm so happy! I hope you enjoy!**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: It surely will be! :D Yeah I feel bad too, I love Chase as well :'( Thank you! Awesome! have a good time playing it ;) **

**Invader Cakez: xD Heh heh heh~**

**MidnightxMusic: You have no idea, until you read it.. then you will know.. :L**

**MagicalSquaresOfDarkness: Heh heh thats what I thought, that would be hilarious, or if Hamilton ended up with black hair! xD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Hairdye and Shampoo<span>

Gill's P.O.V

I got in from my daily routine of going to the Town Hall and then working there until late evening. I got into my bedroom and noticed some tomato juice on my counter. But I ignored it, even if it was my favorite, and decided to have it tomorrow. I was in desperate need for a shower or a bath but I was too tired from the previous few days so I decided to skip it and hit the sack for the night.

* * *

><p>I scrawled down notes onto a piece of paper that was layed on the counter in front of me. Today was just like any other day, slow and boring and with not having that shower last night I felt horrible and grotty, I should have got up early that morning to go in but I was late getting up and had to rush to get to work on time, not that it really mattered what time I got in.<p>

I pushed away from the work in front of me, irritated with it for no reason at all. I raked my hands through my blonde hair pushing some of it off my face. I groaned in frustration when it fell back, some of it falling in front of my eyes. I shook my head and searched for a book to read.

I picked up the first book I found and opened it up on the first page. I glanced over the first page only taking in half of what it said. I would never usually do this, this was out of the ordinary. I never just _glance__d_ at a book. Never! Books were not there to be glanced at but to be read! But today was not my day. To be honest I had no idea why, nothing seriously bad had happened. Maybe I was just overworking? But I could never be overworked and no matter what question I raised, nothing seemed to fit. It was just a bad day.

I put my head on the counter and let out a sigh, I hoped that the day would come to an end and soon. The Town Hall door opened and someone stepped forward. I lifted my head from the counter to see who had came in for assistance.

Of course it was no other than Hikari. Hikari stood in the doorway a camera in hand, about to take a snap when she stopped. She lowered the camera with a confused look on her face. She blinked a few times before realizing something and smirking. "Can I help you?" I asked.

But she ignored me and walked up to me smiling evilly and when she was about to say something she stopped, bit her lip and shrugged before walking out the door. I looked after her totally confused about the full thing.

The rest of the day was a drag, so full of.. oh wait it wasn't full of anything because nothing happened. No one else came not even Luna. The day I wanted to see her she didn't come and I was stuck there doing fuck all. I was relieved to get into the house and go straight up stairs to the comfort of my own room. I turned the taps on in the shower shut the door and locked it before undressing myself and climbing into the steaming, hot shower.

I let the water soak into my skin releasing all the stress of the day and I relaxed within minutes of being in the small space. Steam rose up and floated around the room, like faint clouds whirling around. I stopped admiring the water vapour to concentrate on cleaning myself after not doing so the night before.

I washed myself all over before shampooing and conditioning my hair. I stood in the shower a little longer before climbing out and wrapping a towel around myself. I walked through into my room and pulled out some pajama pants, I pulled them on and discarded my towel back in the bathroom.

I didn't bother to dry my hair with a towel as when I did it made my hair go all frizzy and mop-like. So I left it to let it dry naturally.

I looked around the room and finally looked to my desk where the tomato juice had been standing there for at least, twenty four hours. I walked over to it and took a swig from the container it was held in. The red juice flowed out of the glass into my mouth making a delightful taste onto my tongue. I was a little warm but it still tasted good and surprisingly fresh.

I put down the glass screwing on the lid when I noticed a note on my counter just beside the tomato juice. I looked down to see it was addressed to me, from Hikari. I Picked it up and read what it said, she had wrote that no one likes a telltale and for a moment I wondered how she had got in here. But then I realized.

Storming down the stairs I ran into the living room where my father was sitting on the settee reading. "Father! Why did you let Hikari in?" I demand the note crumpled tightly in my enclosed fist. I gritted my teeth waiting for his answer.

"She said that she came to apologize so I le-" My father stopped when he turned to me after putting down his book. His gaze was fixed on me, or should I say, my hair. His mouth was open and his body was froze in place.

My eyebrows furrowed together "What? Keep going, I want to hear this." I told him, but still he continued to stare. After a moment or two he stood up straight, coughing. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to explain, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, I don't like it, but I guess it's style now. Is it not?" I looked at my father weirdly. Had he gone insane? It was fashion to let someone in the house? What the hell was he on about? Shaking my head at his crazed remark I went back upstairs, flinging the note into the bin beside my father's desk in the living room.

I walked into my room and headed for my bathroom to brush my teeth before going to bed. I was sick of all of this and wanted to go to bed early so I could get up fresh tomorrow. I took out my toothbrush and squirted on some toothpaste before putting it in my mouth and started scrubbing. After brushing for a bit I spat out some of the paste into the sink and looked up.

To something I would never expect. Looking up into the mirror above the sink I saw my reflection, but it did not look like me. That was when I understood what had happened, I understood why my father had said those crazy things downstairs and why Hikari was smiling evilly when she realized the best was still yet to come. I didn't do anything, I just stood staring at my freshly dyed, pitch black hair before I screamed out:

"ARGHHH! HIKARI YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

I rushed down the stairs once again about to run outside when I was stopped by my father. He stood in front of me not letting me past. "And where do you think your going?" He asked glaring at me, his arms folded over his large stomach.

"To Hikari's to rip off her pointless head, in her pointless life!" I yelled. But yet he stood his ground not letting me past. "Well move then!" I said trying to push him out the way. But he didn't move.

"No it's too late, you can go and see her tomorrow." he said.

I couldn't believe he was saying this, had he seen my hair? But when he continued to glare I knew he was being serious. I rolled my eyes and stomped up the stairs, frustrated with, my father, my hair and Hikari.

Tomorrow was not going to be pretty.

* * *

><p>The sun shone through my window and I groaned at the brightness of the sun. I sat up and I desperately wanted to close my blind and dive straight into bed and fall back into dreamland but I had a mission, confront Hikari. I went into my bathroom splashed my face, carefully trying to avoid looking in the mirror. I then got dressed and ran out the house, pulling a hat over my head, skipping breakfast and heading straight for Hikari's house, despite all my fathers complaints behind me.<p>

Three hard pounds on the door must of woke her no matter what time it was, she should be up anyway, she was a farmer after all. I waited for a moment before the door creaked open and Hikari peaked her head around the door. "Hello?" she whispered.

"Hikari, let me in now!" I said through my teeth. I heard Hikari make a quiet gasp and close the door again with a click. I pounded my fist against the door, "HIKARI!" I yelled. Just as I was about to yell again Hikari opened the door, wearing her usual outfit, but her hair unbrushed.

Her cheeks were flushed and she stood in an awkward stance. Her eyes gazed up my from head to toe, her eyes finally went back onto my black hair. Her awkward smile turned into a smirk, her plan had clearly worked. "Hey Gill. Nice hair." She said, holding in the laughter, suddenly rid of her sleepiness.

"Hikari if this doesn't come out, there will be serious consequences including your hair." I said with a glare. Hikari touched her hair her fingers raking through the tats and knots. After a moment or two of silence she sighed quietly and took my hand.

"This way" she said pulling me through the house. We walked through the main part of the house until we reached the other side where stood two doors, one for a bedroom? And one for her bathroom? She led me through the right door and made me sit on the toilet seat.

She switched the water on in the sink and poured in some soap. She mixed it in and when the sink was full she waved her hand to me. I stood up walking over to where she stood. "Bend down" She instructed, I did what she said.

Soon after warm water was being poured onto my head and her hands caressed my head. "Why did you do it?" I asked. At first she didn't answer she only continued to wash my hair, black water came pouring off it and into the bowl.

It seemed like she wasn't going to answer until she said"'Cause we were at war, why else?" She said simply. I guess I couldn't argue with that. "I guess I'm sorry though, I did take it too far." She told me. Part of me wanted to agree, I wanted to tell her she took it too far, make her feel as bad. But then, I figured, we were as bad as each other. If she hadn't of decided to wash my hair there would have been no doubt I would have used scissors or worse, a shaver.

"Hey Hikari?" I said as she continued to wash my hair, her fingers running all over my scalp, scraping at it and even though she used her nails it was still relaxing.

Something cold poured onto my head and she then rubbed it in, clawing at my scalp. "Yeah?" She sort-of mumbled.

"Do you wanna call truce?" I asked.

Hikari let out a small giggle and continued for a couple of minutes, before replying "Yeah, I guess... but I still won right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh thats so Hikari! There friends now huh? Will it last? Can they stand it? What about Chase and Luna? you'll have to see...<strong>

**So thank you for reading, I don't know when this will be updated, hopeful soon though! Please leave a review! I wanna see what you think! Thanks you guys!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	10. Things Change

**Hey so this is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy this! This took me awhile to write:/ But hay-ho, it's out now and this chapter contains, HikariXChase and GillXLuna;)**

**I do not own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Things Change<span>

I rolled my eyes as she poured more water onto my head washing out the black hair dye, typical Hikari."Yeah I guess you did win." I told her. Even if I hadn't called truce, I still wouldn't of beat her prank. I had give her that. I knew she would be smiling behind me, as she washed my hair. I knew she wanted to rub it in my face that she was more victorious than I, but she didn't say anything. By that, to be honest, I was confused. She had even stopped rubbing her hands through my hair.

I wanted to look up to see what was wrong but I didn't want to mess up the floor with the water and dye dripping from my hair. Hikari mumbled something to herself but it was too low for me to hear "Hikari?" I asked in a whisper. Not wanting to frighten her. But when she didn't respond I bit my lip, had she zoned out? Maybe something else had happened? "Hikari?" I asked louder, this time. Her hands jumped with the rest of her body, moving my head in the process.

"Oh!" She gasped, letting go of my head, "I'm so sorry! I just zoned out there." She apologized going back to washing my hair again. She poured something else on my head, which I assumed was conditioner and she stared to rub it in.

"What were you thinking?" I asked. I didn't really want to know what she was thinking about, it just seemed like the friendly thing to do. I was hoping she'd just say nothing. Or tell me it was nothing. I never told anyone what I was thinking, because really, it's no one else's business.

Hikari laughed lightly, not really a humorous laugh, it was more half-heartidly. "Just because we've called truce doesn't mean I'm going to tell you everything, nice try though." She laughed again.

Well at least I didn't need to be rude now since she wasn't going to tell me, but I had to admit it did make me curious. Did she have a secret? Was it that bad she didn't want to share? Hikari didn't seem like the type that would keep much back. I was going to ask again but I decided not to press it and let her tell me when she wanted. After a couple more minutes she stopped to grab a towel and handed it to me, I took the towel and started to rub my hair with it. She stood up and walked out of the bathroom telling me to just put the towel in the basket when I was finished. I dried my hair with the towel, until it was damp and dumped it into the basket.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the main part of the house. Hikari was sitting on the sofa, reading when I walked over to join her. "Hey" I said plopping onto the sofa her with her. The sofa was soft and comfy, my body molded into the cushions. Hikari looked at me over her book and then went back to reading, flicking her eyes back down. "Thanks for washing out the dye" I said slowly. Hikari looked back up, smirking. "What?" I asked confused on why she was giving me that look.

"You do realize I was the one who changed your hair colour too, right?" She asked me. When I remembered that she had in fact changed my hair colour black I stuck out my tongue. But she only laughed and went back to reading.

I looked around Hikari's house taking in the pale blue walls and the light wooden floor. She had a kitchen, a dining room and a living room all in the main part of the house. There were two doors at the back of the room which I thought must of led to her bedroom and the other obviously leading to the bathroom, as we had just been in there. Hikari had only been here for a couple of seasons now but had already made a home for herself, she had fixed the holes in her roof and had expanded the house. For that I admired her, I guess I was wrong about Hikari she wasn't so bad after all and very hardworking.

In the middle of my examination someone knocked on the door. My head turned towards the door and Hikari sighed, putting down her book and getting up to answer the door. She opened the door and was pushed out of the way by Luna. Luna stormed into the house asking where I was. Her eyes searched the room until landing on me sitting on the sofa. She stormed over to me grabbing my collar and dragging me out the door, leaving a speechless Hikari.

She dragged me off of the farm and all the way to the far corner of the beach. I protested the full way asking Luna why she was doing this and telling her to calm down. But of course she didn't listen and before she even said anything to me we were standing face-to-face on the beach. For a small woman like Luna she was surprisingly strong.

Her face was angry, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. To be honest, I probably didn't look too happy either by the way she had dragged me out here, in the cold when my hair was still damp. For awhile we didn't say anything and the lagging silence was too uncomfortable. I sighed knowing Luna would never let down and asked: "Luna, why did you drag me out here?"

Luna made a face and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "You spend too much time with Hikari! You never spend any time with me anymore!" she whined. I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to her. She lent back a bit from me but I stayed close.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and smiled slightly at her. "Luna, for these past few weeks I've been trying to get Hikari with pranks, because we hate each other. but I've just called truce with her that's why I was at hers. I'm sorry." I said. There was no point in arguing back, i would only make things worse. I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. It felt good having Luna in my arms, maybe having her as a girlfriend wasn't as bad as I thought.

We stepped back and joined our hands, she smiled at me and we walked off the beach together. "Your hair looks darker today Gilly. And your cow-lick has black on the tip, why's that? It looks stupid!" she asked giggling.

Okay, I admitted to myself, maybe it isn't the best relationship ever, if she's going to annoy me like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that is it! I am so sorry this was going to be like 10 times longer but I've been stuck so I've cut it short and you'll get the other half of this in a bit. I just didn't want you all to wait for ever cause it's already been too long! So again I apologize for the delay and the fact that this has been cut short! I promise that I'll post the other half of this before the new year and I will keep that promise or you can kill me for it. <strong>

**Cookies to everyone who read this because I'm late and I love you for reading it! A cake if you review! ;)**

**Thanks!**

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	11. Rumors

**Hey there So this is the second part of the chapter and this part DOES have in some HikariXChase - sorry Wolfy! **

**Floopyrocks: Well if you want to be akward. Heres some crackers *give crackers* I missed you too man! My life has been pretty lonley without you! :D**

**And thank you to MidnightxMusic and Invader Cakez for reviewing too! You all get cake! Except Floopy who wanted crackers instead...**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Rumors<span>

Hikari's P.O.V

"Wow" I muttered to myself as I watched Gill be dragged onto the beach and then to disappear behind a boulder. I shook my head and turned around to walk back into my house when I remembered I still had chorus to do. I sighed and grabbed my rucksack and set out to do my daily work.

After finishing with the animals I set out to water and tend my crops. When I was half way through I heard a giggle and I looked up to see Luna and Gill walk past my farm, holding hands. It took them this long? I shook my head and continued with my work, glad they didn't say anything to me.

I stood up and stretched out my back when I had finished my work and looked over my farm, perfect. Now what should I do? I placed my rucksack down and again stepped out of my house, I sighed looked around and decided to walk down to Harmonica town, maybe grab something to eat or maybe even visit Chase.

I did end up going to the Brass bar and when I got there I sat down at the table I would normally have my lunch at and grabbed a menu. Maya came over to me with her pen and notepad in hand. "Erm I think I'll have.." I started to say, looking over the menu, when Maya interrupted.

"Oh! Hikari! Chase said if you come by he wants to see you." Maya said and then scrambled away to another table to collect some glasses. I looked back to the menu and then back to Maya and sighed, all I wanted was something to eat.. I stood up and walked behind the counter and into the kitchen.

Chase was by the stove cooking up some fried eggs. "Hey Chase" I said. Chase jumped a little, jerking the frying pan a bit in his hand. He turned his head to look at me and smiled.

"Hey there, I'll just finish off here, two seconds." He turned his attention back to his cooking and finished frying the eggs. The eggs sizzled in the pan and the room smelled of fried grease. My stomach ached a bit as I remembered my half eaten breakfast, the thought of hot eggs was delightful.

Chase took out two eggs from the pan and placed them onto a plate. He walked over to the counter at the front of the kitchen so Maya could come and pick them up to serve to their customers.

"Okay" Chase said to me and took my hand leading me out to one of the tables in the main part of the bar. We sat down away from where some people were eating on a small table for two. "It's been awhile since we've talked like this." Chase said.

I only nodded in agreement, we hadn't ever talked like this.

Chase sighed and looked at the table for a second before looking back up locking my gaze with his. We stayed like this for a moment, and I studied his eyes, the seriousness in them the way he looked at me but there wasn't just a serious look in his eyes, but something else something I couldn't place.

"Look Hikari.." He trailed off breaking our gaze and looking off to the side and as he did so he leaned back in his chair folding his arms across his chest, as if uncomfortable with what he wanted to say. "About the other day.."

But I stopped him there by raising my hand. "Chase it doesn't matter, just leave it, I'm cool with it." I told him.

Chase shook his head. "But it does matter Hikari, because I care for you and I want to know how... you feel too.." He said looking down.

I bit my lip and looked out of the window nearby, what could I say? I wasn't sure myself of my feelings toward him. I mean it wasn't like I'm not attracted to him and he is one of my closest friends. But could I actually fall for him? Could I actually be in love?

"Well?" He said looking up through his peach bangs.

I looked up and then looked back down toying with the idea to say I liked him back but then backing out last second, I couldn't lie that would only hurt more. "Chase... I... well, I like you and I think your a great person and we've had a lot of fun... but I dunno... we could try, in a way..." I trailed off not wanting to say too much.

"So what? We're like dating now?" Chase asked.

My eyes widened "Wow! That's a big leap! I think we should just take it slow for a bit.. we'll see" I said. Shit, what did I do that for? But after last time I just couldn't bear to see him hurt like that again, I mean I could try, I could try to like him..

I could see the disappointment in Chase's eyes but he smiled regardless and stood up to give me a hug. I hugged him back in a tight embrace. "OMG! I had no idea you were a couple! Well I should of guessed, you are so cute together!" A voice said from beside us.

We both automatically jumped apart and I turned to face Julius smiling. "No! No. You've got the wrong idea we're not a coup-"

But Julius wasn't listening "I have to go tell Luna!" And with that he ran off and out of the bar door. Chase and I both stared after him confused.

"Cute?" Chase asked himself.

"Luna?" I muttered.

Why would he want to tell Luna? I thought he and Candace... or maybe I was wrong... no but Gill and Luna... What? Chase elbowed me "Hear that? We're cute together" He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm "Cut it out.. doosh"

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

Gill's P.O.V

I sat behind my desk with a pen in hand, writing out some forms for imports onto the island when Luna came bouncing into the town hall. She skipped over to my desk and placed her hands on the desk and looked down at me. I finished writing out the form and looked up at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

Luna stood up straight and smiled "Guess what?" She said happily. She didn't expect me to answer right? Apparently not as she continued "Hikari and Chase are a couple!" She said excitedly and clapped her hands together. I only caught the end as I got back to my work but it was about Chase so I didn't really care.

I raised an eyebrow trying to look impressed with her gossip as I began writing again. "Why do you care?" I asked still writing. I knew she would have rolled her eyes at this so I didn't bother to look.

"Because it's gossip and now Hikari's not in the way!" She said.

My head snapped up at her name "Hikari?" I asked.

Luna folded her arms and rolled her eyes dramatically "Yes, Hikari and Chase are a co-" But I stopped her by standing up and dropping my pen.

"This is ridiculous! Hikari seeing that... chef!" I yelled.

Luna jumped back "why do you care?" Luna shrieked. But I didn't answer I just ran past her and out of the town hall. Leaving her looking after me.

* * *

><p><span>Luna's P.O.V<span>

How could he care for her? She's a farmer with no fashion sense, horrible_ brown_ hair and _brown_ eyes, how does that make her special? It doesn't make sense, he likes me? So why does it bother him that Chase and Hikari are seeing each other? I thought he'd be happy after all they called truce right? So they were friends.

I stormed out of the Town Hall and then looked around to see where he'd gone, but he was no where in sight. I decided to go back to the Tailors and feel sorry for myself there.

I walked in to see Julius and Candace making out in the middle of the room, luckily for them my grandmother wasn't in to catch them, like when she caught me and Gill, that was embarrassing. I coughed loudly out of irritation, making them both jump back.

"O-oh L-luna!" Candace gasped, blushing.

"Luna! How did it go? Did you tell Gill the fabulous news? I was just telling Candace about it." Julius sang and clapped his hands together. It didn't _look_ like he was telling her to me.

"Yeah I told him" I muttered. At this point I couldn't be bothered to talk about what had just happened and went to go into my room but of course Julius being Julius stopped me.

He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him "Well come on how did it go, did he celebrate? Did he laugh? I was pretty shocked myself." He said, flicking his purple hair over his shoulder.

I sighed moving some hair from my eyes. "He got all angry and stormed out. He even said 'Hikari seeing that _chef_!'" I frowned and looked down towards my white sandals, stupid Hikari. I'd get her back...

"Well it seems you have a bit of situation going on there I mean to make things right you'll have to take Hikari out of the situation 'cause I know that Maya likes Chase and since Hikari's here well she's just making it difficult for her..." Julius trailed off in thought.

Take Hikari out of the situation? That doesn't sound too bad of an idea...

* * *

><p><span>Gill's P.O.V<span>

I stormed all the way to Hikari's farm and went straight to her house and pounded on her door "Hikari!" I yelled.

"Gill?" Someone said from behind me. I spun around on my heel and faced the person ready to scream in their face to leave me alone but when I saw it was Hikari standing there with a rucksack on her shoulder and mud on her face, I stood silent.

She raised an eyebrow at my silence and stepped around me, opened her door and placed her rucksack in her house before facing back to me. "Yes? What do want?" She asked looking slightly confused.

"Erm.. Why are you dating Chase?" I asked quietly. But just thinking about it made my blood boil and soon enough I was angry again, I just couldn't understand why.

Hikari sighed angrily and shook her head before answering "I'm _not _dating Chase! Okay?" She said angrily her fists balled. "Why do you care anyway?!" She spat.

I was silent, why did I care? What was I doing here? I turned away and started to walk back to the Town Hall angry and confused on what had possessed me to come down here anyway. "Well don't just walk away! I guess that's the end of the truce then!" Hikari yelled at me.

But I didn't look back, I didn't want to look back.

Later That Day

I hadn't done any work since I had came back from the scene with Hikari I had just sat in my chair staring at the wall. I felt guilty of what I had done I've upset her and ruined the friendship that we had. It wasn't a long friendship but she was one of my only friends. I hadn't had a friend that was a girl before and I liked Hikari, she was funny and hardworking and caring.. Well apart from Luna but she was my girlfriend.

My stomach twisted uncomfortably at that, and I had thought that I had gotten used to the thought of Luna as my girlfriend by now.. but that the usualy uncomfortable twist in my stomach, this one was different.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! And I done it before the new year! I promised I would and I did! Yay! Dunno if the next one will be but whatever. <strong>

**Only two more sleeps till christmas! Is everyone excited? Have you been good this year? Cause if you haven't you'll be getting coal in your stocking! You don't want that! **

**Please R&R! And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! From me!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	12. Luna's Victory

**Hey there! Okay so this is when it gets... personal? Meh whatever.. this will be set in a few different P.O.V's so if it gets confusing, that's the point! But I don't think it will...**

**MidnightxMusic: Is someone getting angry over Chase? I don't think Chase is the problem;)**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: I'm glad you like it;)**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Luna's Victory<span>

Chase's P.O.V

I looked at myself in the mirror, I really needed my hair cut. I ran my fingers through my messy, peach coloured hair. Parts of it were sticking up everywhere, some in my face. I took out three clips and clipped back a chunk of hair from my face to the side. I put on my black shirt and purple apron before leaving my house and locked the door.

Just another day of work. Well at least I enjoyed it, cooking all day in the Brass Bar, I had loved cooking ever since I was young so this was like a dream. I walked up the hill and over the bridge out of Flute fields, I walked up the path and to Treeco farm. Otherwise known as Hikari's farm. I looked up at the farm to see her animals out and roaming around the fields. Her huge patch of crops and a small huddle of trees.

Instead of walking straight off to the Brass Bar I took a detour and went up to Hikari's farm to check if she was in. I walked up to her house and tapped on the door lightly a few times and waited a moment. I waited for a few more minutes and then tapped again, this time a little louder and when there was still no reply I shrugged and walked away, she must be out. I would see her later anyway she usually comes to the bar to visit.

I walked down the path and continued to walk in the direction of Harmonica Town. I kept walking and along the path and when the path lead off and down to the beach I was tempted to go and take a look to see if there were any clams or some oysters. But I ignored my urge and continued forward.

Just around this corner and I was in Harmonica town but as I turned the corner I saw..

_What's that? Was that?_

_No..._

_It couldn't be.._

* * *

><p><span>Gill's P.O.V<span>

I sat looking at her profile her full name, her birthday, her height and so on.. I felt bad looking at her profile I know she wouldn't want me too but I couldn't help it. It was creepy but for some reason I couldn't get her out of my head.. The door opened and I quickly shoved the file in my desk drawer to prevent them from seeing what I was doing. "Gilly!" A voice sang.

I looked up to see Luna skipping towards me. I put on a smile "Hi Luna, you seem happy today" I said. Luna came skipping around the desk and sat on my knee and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, so I was thinking we should move in together!" She said giddily I raised an eyebrow, move in together? Was she serious? "I was thinking I could move into your house for awhile and then we could buy a nice house somewhere. It'll be fun!" she said and that's when it sunk in, move in with Luna? We'd have to share a bed! I don't know if I could. Would she expect us to..? Oh Goddess.

"Er...I dunno, I don't think I-" I started but Luna cut me off.

She stood up and put her hands on my shoulders and leaned right in so our noses were touching. "Look, if it's about Hikari I understand but I've seen to her. There's no worries." She pecked me on the lips and stood up. "I'll see you later I've got to get back to the shop."With that she skipped away leaving me stunned.

I shook my head and picked up a pen and went to writing in files and on forms again. Taken care of? What was all that about? But it wasn't two minutes before the Town Hall door opened again, I looked up angrily this time. Chase came rushing through, he scanned the room until his eyes landed on me. "Gill! Come quick! Someone's been hurt!" He yelled.

I stood up and rushed over to him "Have you been to Jin's yet?" I asked frantically. He shook his head "Well go! Who is it? Where are they?" I asked. Chase's lip trembled and he took a deep breath, he didn't say anything but he only pointed over the bridge and towards Hikari's farm.

Then he ran off and towards the clinic. Once he had left I rushed over the bridge and I didn't even need to even go around the corner to see it, to the gruesome scene.

* * *

><p><span>Julius's P.O.V<span>

I sat in the tailor shop, my feet rested against one of the work benches, I was sewing little jewels onto a pretty dress for the shop. Candace was beside me on the sewing machine fixing up some new clothing. I looked over at Candace and smiled she was so pretty when she looked like that, in full concentration.

Candace looked up and caught me looking, she blushed and went back to working. The way her cheeks filled with colour so easily was the cutest thing. But I went back to sewing and on with my work. I couldn't spend all day staring at her. Even if I wanted too.

We sat in silence for a long time and when I had just thought of a conversation starter Luna came bursting through the door. I looked over to her pushing some of my purple bangs out of my face and smiled "How did it go?" I asked. Luna looked at me her eyes full of fear one second and then the next she was fine.

"Well actually. I.. er.. yeah well." She said and sat down in a chair beside me.

I didn't look up at her as I continued to sew and I said "See? Once you talk to her you see how nice she really is. I bet Gill will be happy that you talked things over with Hikari too, I mean its only normal for you to be jealous but the girl would never do anything to hurt anyone, trust me." I smiled again at Luna but she didn't seem interested.

"Gill... Hikari... talking... I have to go" She muttered in a daze and then she walked into the next room and into her bedroom. The door slammed shut making, Candace and Shelly jump. I pulled my eyebrows together, confused at Luna's behavior but just shrugged it off and continued with my work. Luna did sometimes have these 'episodes' I liked to call them.

Candace leaned in to me and whispered "Julius, I'm worried.. I think... I think Luna has done.. something." she said. I looked at Candace who had stopped working on the sewing machine and was now looking at me with worried eyes. She bit her lip nervously waiting for my response.

I leaned in close to her and whispered back "I'm sure everything will be fine. She's probably shocked that she made friends with Hikari so easily." I laughed, but she didn't laugh with me. "Look, whatever she has done. It can't be that bad, it's Luna, don't worry." I reassured her with a kiss and went back to my work.

Although my words sounded reassuring somewhere deep inside of me I doubted every word.

* * *

><p><span>Luna's P.O.V<span>

I sat on my bed and stared at the wall I was so shocked, and before I had seemed so casual about it. Flashes came back in my mind, Hikari, Hikari's face, her expression, her red shirt. This was way too weird. But what was even more weird I couldn't remember half of it. I was scared. So very scared. I didn't know what to do, who to tell, where to go.

* * *

><p><span>Jin's P.O.V<span>

"Jin! Jin! Come quick! Someone is hurt!" Chase yelled running through the door of the clinic. I jumped up discarding my pad and pen, I picked up my emergency kit and rushed out of the clinic with Chase. We both ran down the hill and I followed him across the bridge. We ran a little further and then he stopped and I stopped too.

I looked down at my feet and that's when I saw it. I shut my eyes and prayed to the Harvest Goddess. I lent down to check for a pulse, I checked the neck, the wrist and then, out of desperation I took off their shoe and checked their foot. But when all came up negative I knew we were too late. I stood up straight and looked at the two men. I shook my head and frowned deeply.

They both looked at each other their eyes filled with shock and pain. "We'll have to phone the police." Gill said. We all looked at each other and then nodded in agreement. Gill ran to the Town Hall to fetch the phone and left Chase and I. We both didn't say anything at first all we did was stare.

"I can't believe it." Chase choked out. I looked at him from the top of my glasses "I don't know who would do something like this though..." He trailed off shaking his head, I nodded in agreement. All of my years here as a doctor I hadn't seen anything like this.

Soon enough Gill came back the phone in his hand. "They said that they can't be here for another two or three days so they want us to section off the area, take some photos and then move the body somewhere else, somewhere safer." he said. Chase and I nodded.

Gill went to get a camera from Simon while Chase and I went to get some lumber from Hikari's farm to stick into the ground and tape to section it off. We all came back together at the same place and Gill took a few shots of the body and around it. We all then sectioned it off and finally, we all got ahold of the body and carried it carefully off to my clinic, where I could examine it.

* * *

><p><span>Hikari's P.O.V<span>

I opened my eyes to a blinding sunlight and sat up in a grassy field. I looked around, how did I end up here? Did I faint again? It was probably most likely, I had to learn my working limits. I looked around and only saw blue sky and blades of green grass. Wait this couldn't be Flute fields, or my farm. If it were I would see hills and trees and mountains. But this was flat for miles to come.

I stood up and looked around, everything was calm. No breeze. No noise. No nothing. Just the sound of my own movements. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky just the sun beating down on me. "Hello?" I called out, my hands curved around my mouth. But it seemed that it didn't come out right. It's didn't echo or sail through the air it was like I was in a tight room where the air had been sucked out of it.

I breathed in but nothing happened, no air went up my nose and filled my lungs, and when I tried again the same happened. I panicked, what's going on? Whats happening? Where am I? I ran, I just did it. Out of the blue I wanted to run so I did. I ran for awhile and then it came into view, a tree, a very large tree came into my view and with every step I got closer.

When I reached it I looked up, the tree was huge and its head spread out long wooden limbs everywhere coated by emerald green leaves that shone in the sunlight, the tree looked to be an oak tree. An oversized oak tree.

"Hikari!" Someone sang. I spun around but no one was there, I looked around some more but still there was no one in view. "Hikari!" someone sang again but this time closer. I looked around and then the Harvest Goddess appeared, right in front of me, I jumped back shocked by her sudden appearance. "I really hate this place" She grumbled to herself "Sorry about this Hikari, you're going to have to stay here awhile. Until I get somewhere else for you to stay" The Harvest Goddess smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I didn't realise you didn't know" The Goddess laughed lightly and then said "You're dead." And then she disappeared.

"WHAT! I'M DEAD?" I screamed. But it was no use she was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh.. did you like it? I'm sorry to all those who love Hikari. But please stay tuned it ain't over yet! Did I make to obvious from the start or were you shocked at the end? Please let me know! Thanks!<strong>

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	13. Arrangements

**Hey! Hey there! I'm so excited for this chapter like I'm dying inside to write it! And just before anyone jumps to conclusions this is ****NOT ****the last chapter! Because there is stuff after.. obviously.. so enjoy.. or not.. **

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: How long have you knowen! o.o damn your good:D but then I think i put plenty hints in;)**

**Invader Cakez: I'm sorry :'(**

**MidnightxMusic: Heh heh at least I got someone;D I know Luna is so horrible.. Yes it is.**

**missbabblingbrook21: Thanks much appreciated:D  
>Okay! I'm doing it now! Ohh you'll have to see~ don't cry! Wipe-those-tears ;)<strong>

**Oh and there still will be switching in P.O.V's!**

**I don't' own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Arrangements<span>

Gill's P.O.V

I glared at Chase from across the table, only for my glare to be returned by him. For the past hour or so we had been arguing about who would be the one to make the first speech at Hikari's funeral. Of course Chase thought he should be the one because he was her boyfriend, but I quickly reminded him that they were not and that even Hikari had told me so.

Which of course earned me a glare off of Chase. I told him and Jin that I should because Hikari was my closest friend and I was one of the first to talk with her properly. But Chase also muttered that she was also my only friend, which caused even more conflict between us both and so there we were, sitting glaring at each other with Jin sat between us writing out notes for the funeral.

Of course neither of them knew we had in fact fell out but at this point why would it matter? If I saw her again I would make sure to never argue with her again.

"I think Gill should go first and then Chase, because Gill's speech won't be as long as yours Chase." Jin said not looking up from the papers. I smirked for a minute at Chase before realizing and protesting. Chase only smirked and got up and walked out of the clinic.

Jin finished off writing and looked up "The police and everyone will be here soon so I better head to the docks. Will you wait here until I get back?" He asked me standing up. I shrugged in agreement still peeved at what he had just said. Jin didn't seem to notice and left the clinic without another word.

Irene also wasn't in the clinic as she had been waiting for the police for a good half hour now. I stood up from the table and walked out of the back rooms into the main part of the clinic. Hikari's body was in the other room on the hospital bed.

I walked through to see her, her skin was a chalk white due to the fact that there was no blood circulation. She looked incredibly thin, but she looked peaceful. Her features were calm and her eyes were shut. She looked as if she could of been asleep. The blood was gone now, as Jin had cleaned her up, she even had a fresh set of clothes on. He had even stitched up where she had been stabbed.

I walked over to her and layed my hand against her cold cheek. At first I expected her to flinch or move under my touch but of course she didn't. I lifted up the yellow T-Shirt she had on just showing the scar of where she had been wounded. I grazed my fingers over it slowly, the gash was long and went from her right hip to her left breast, of course, out of respect, I never pulled her top up any further than her belly button.

My stomach twisted and my chest throbbed. Why would anyone do this to Hikari? She was so sweet. I placed her shirt back over the gash and went to sit in the chair beside her bed. I looked around the plain white room it was so boring in here.. and it smelled like the hospital, like medicine and death. I knew that when the police and everyone arrived they would examine her everywhere checking for other clues to what had happened.

Would they cut her open? I hoped not. Where she had been killed was still blocked off and luckily for them there had been no rain to wash away the evidence. I sat thinking about what I had saw that day and cringed away from it.

It was then that I heard it. The small voice. Actually no, there were a few little voices, maybe five. Swirling around the room, or was it in my head? I stood up and looked around the clinic thinking someone had walked in but I was still here alone. It's not like I had heard the door open anyway. But then they had stopped. Maybe it was just me? Maybe it was this clinic, being here with Hikari was making me delusional.

I narrowed my eyes and I sat down, continuing to look around the room just in case. But then there they were again, right in my left ear. "Who's there?!" I yelled looking to my left. There were a couple of gasps and then silence. I looked under the bed but still there was no one there.

I freaked out and ran into the next room and sat on the table again. I was not staying there, especially when Hikari was there as well. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write out my speech for Hikari, I'd show Chase.. and Jin.

_Hikari was.._ I started to write. I was halfway through writing when the door opened but I didn't bother to look up figuring that it would be Jin or the police or Irene. "Gill?" A small voice said. I froze.

Impossible.

* * *

><p><span>Jin's P.O.V<span>

Irene, I and the rest of the town stood at the docks waiting for them to arrive on the horizon a boat came into view, everyone gasped and then cheered. "I hope they get who it was" Chase said beside me and everyone nodded in agreement.

I looked around everyone to spot that Gill wasn't here, but I knew where he was, so I didn't think much of it. However Julius and Luna weren't here either. I pulled my eyebrows together, I wonder why? A hand touched my shoulder and lips touched my ear "You did well, Jin" A voice whispered. I looked to my side to see Anissa. I turned to face her and smiled I took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" I whispered back.

She nodded and went back to join her family. I sighed and turned back to face the ocean. The boat was getting closer with every passing minute and it would only be a matter of time before they got here. We would catch who did this to Hikari.

* * *

><p><span>Luna's P.O.V<span>

"Luna come on! We're leaving the police will be here soon!" My grandmother called from the main part of the shop. My heart quickened and my stomach flipped over.

"I'll be right there!" I told her. I put my head in my hands, the door closed with a bang as the three of them left and went to the docks. A few seconds later the door to my bedroom opened and I looked up to see Julius standing in the doorway.

He walked over to me and sat next to me on my bed "What's up, sis?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulders. Julius had started calling me that because he and my sister had just got engaged so he had decided to start early with the whole sibling idea.

I bit my lip and put my head on his chest "I've done something really bad." I told him shakily. He put his arms around me and held me close.

"Well you can tell me, I'm your big brother after all. I won't tell" He chuckled. But I didn't laugh with him, I didn't feel like it. "Oh come on, what could be so bad? Is your hair limp today? Did you put in too much conditioner? 'Cause I think it-"

I cut him off "No! No it's not that!" I said. I removed myself from him and looked up. "...I-i think... I think I.. er..well" I paused trying to catch my breath. Julius raised an eyebrow. "IthinkIkilledHikari!" I gushed all at once.

Julius's face went blank as if processing what I had said. He blinked and his eyes grew wide. He looked at me in shock and put his hands on my shoulders. "WHAT!" He yelled.

"I'm not sure.." I said quietly.

"How can you not be _'sure'_!" He hissed. I flinched back and brought my knees to my chest and wrapped myself up into a ball. "I'm sorry" He apologized "But this is serious Luna".

"You won't tell anyone will you?" I asked quietly. He paused, I looked at him and his face was unsure. Debating if he should tell the police or stick up for me. "Will you?" I hissed. I was now angry, angry that he was thinking about it. How could he think about it! All he had to do was not say ANYTHING!

He looked at me, eyes wide, and shook his slightly. "N-no.."

And then my mood changed again "I don't even know what happened. I mean I was so angry, Gill cared about her! Why her? She was a farmer! Then I went for her and then I can't remember right I just remember her face, covered in blood and I being shocked and guilty." I stopped to play with my fingers.

I took a deep breath in "and then I went to Gill's all angry but when I saw him behind the counter I instantly turned giddy and skipped over to him telling him we were going to live together and I had taken care of Hikari for us. When I left it was like the happiness of seeing Gill just disappeared instantly and I became sad and guilty." I looked over to see if Julius was listening, he was, so I continued "I went to my room and things started coming back to me in brief flashes, her face, her scream, _my_ laugh." I cringed "But I can't remember anything else, I can't remember attacking her or stabbing her, just blood."

Julius pulled me into a hug "It's okay I won't tell but I think we better go. Or it may look suspicious." He said. He stood up and stook out his hand.

I took it and we both made our way out of the shop "Thanks big bro"

* * *

><p><span>Gill's P.O.V<span>

I jumped up from my chair making it fall to the ground in a clatter but I ignored it and went to the back of the room pressing my back up against the wall "W-who are you?" I stuttered. "W-what h-have you done w-wi-with Hika-ri?"

This did not look like Hikari. She looked like a zombie, her deep set eyes surrounded by black. Her lips were thin and cracked and her skin wasn't her healthy cream colour but an almost transparent, greyish. Her hair was limp and had lots of split ends sticking out everywhere, it wasn't its normal chestnut brown colour.

The girl looked confused for a moment but soon recovered and smiled evilly "I'm not Hikari anymore! I'm Aurella! I have took over her body, she will be mine forever!" She let out a horrible cackling laugh.

Shit! Hikari has been reborn as an evil witch! Reborn? Something like that.. no wait the witch has jumped into her body and ah never mind.. but still! Shit! I'm going to be a toad or something if I let her get away with this! "How did you know my name?" I asked panicked.

She paused "Because Hikari's little voice is still here. Stuck forever with me! Telling me who she hates the most" She laughed again, throwing back her head. She stopped for a moment and groaned pulling her head back up and rubbing her neck muttering something to herself. I panicked thinking about our argument the other day, I was probably the top of the list.

"Let her go!" I told this 'witch' firmly.

The witch smirked "Why should I let her go? Why would _you_ care? You did after all have a row. Oh.. she seems really angry with what you did, maybe I _should_ kill you.." she put a finger to her dried up lips.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. She looked at me amused "she was my friend! I cared about her!" I yelled.

But she didn't seem to buy it "Pfft. I bet she had lots of friends.. friends aren't that special! I'm getting bored now, time to kill someone!" She went to walk out the door but I stopped her.

"WAIT!" I yelled. The witch stopped and looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Please, don't hurt her" I whispered pathetically.

She laughed "Yeah right.. that's the best part" she said and put her hand on the door handle. She flung open the door making it bash against the wall she then walked out of the room to the main part of the clinic.

I ran after her and stopped in the doorway she turned to face me and smiled wickedly "Please, listen." I begged, I took in a sharp breath and built up my confidence "If you hurt her I will kill you!" I hissed. Her eyes glistened with amusement.

"Yeah right... you don't even like her, remember?" She waved her hand and continued to walk.

I sighed "I know." I said. She looked over her shoulder and smiled "I love her." I whispered. The witch stopped and then faced me.

Her face, unexpectedly, broke out into a huge grin and then the black marks around her eyes lightened with her skin to go back to her natural creamy colour. "Really?" She asked, her cheeks flushing with red. But it wasn't the voice I heard before, it wasn't the witches. It was the voice I knew all too well. "I can't believe you admitted to that!" She giggled.

I looked at her dumbfounded, _what_? "Hikari?" I asked slowly.

"Gilly" She replied. It was her all along! Urgh! I glared at her and then stormed right past her out of the clinic. With her calling after me saying "Awrh, don't be like that!" I slammed the door shut and went to go to the docks to tell everyone about Hikari's awakening and then I stopped.

Hikari's awake?

* * *

><p><strong>Now did you expect that? No? I didn't think so:) Ahh the triumph:) I thought this was quite funny actually:D especially when Gill freaks out. Anyway thanks for reading! <strong>

**With love**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	14. Narrowing Down

**Well hello again;D Were you freaked? I can tell:D Oh and I know I haven't changed the name yet 'cause I dunno if I should so if you want to tell me please vote on my poll, or you can PM me if you want.**

**Floopyrocks: Oh but I did;)  
>Yes she does think she did.. I'm so sorry Luke I feel so sorry for you. Floopy, I would advise you calm down.. Hikari isn't dead no more..<strong>

**MidnightxMusic: Now this is only a guess but I think, I think . that you got slightly confused:) :L What did I do?**

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Narrowing Down<span>

Floopy's P.O.V

I stood looking over the railing of the boat, police were everywhere, and Luke was beside me studying me for any sudden movements. I was on my way to kill Luna for what she had done to Hikari. Don't ask how I knew, but I did..

**I'm Joking Joking! That isn't really part of the story ^ put it in for a joke just because Floopy wants to kill Luna now;) Yeah I came up with the idea when I read the review XD **

**But seriously..**

* * *

><p><span>Gill's P.O.V<span>

I turned around and ran back through the doors of the clinic to find that Hikari wasn't there. Was that my imagination? I looked around to find she wasn't on the bed "Oh Gill! I'm back here!" I heard her shout from the back room. I breathed in relief she was alive. Wait, was that a good thing?

I went to the back room to see her sitting at the table casually reading a magazine. "Hey" she said looking up. Her lips formed in a small smile and her eyes were bright and happy. But I still couldn't wrap my head around it, how was she here? For a long time I stood staring at her "Well are you going to sit down, or what?" she asked. I only nodded and sat in the opposite chair.

She placed her magazine down and looked up at me. "Hikari?" I choked out. She smiled and nodded as if for me to proceed "Hikari.. what the _fuck_ is going on?" I asked. Hikari smirked at my language use and then said as seriously as she could;

"What? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" And then burst into fits of laughter, it brought tears to her eyes and she clenched her stomach. When she was finished she looked up at me wiping away her tears and put on a serious look "But seriously, if I'm honest, I don't know either."

"How can you not know?" I yelled.

She leaned back a bit in her chair bringing her hands up, a shocked look on her face "Woah! Calm it down! It's not like it's easy for me either, just waking up after being dead for, how long? Like two days? Took the harvest sprites a long time mind.. plus I'm so stiff.." She stretched her arms up making her shoulders and wrists crack. "I mean do see how I look? I look like death, haha"

I blinked a few times "Harvest sprites?" I asked like she was mentally insane. She nodded and slumped back down after stretching some more. "Well that explains the voices around you.. I guess" I mused.

She looked at me surprised "You could hear them?" I only nodded. She paused and then laughed. I raised an eyebrow but she waved her hand at me "Finn just said you shouted, really scarily, asking who it was" I blushed remembering when I had lost my temper because I couldn't see them but I could hear them.

"So what exactly happened? Explain everything." I said.

She nodded "Well I died, and then I was in this strange place where everything was just a field, and after walking awhile I came across a huge oak tree and then the Harvest Goddess came and she told me that I was dead and I had to wait awhile, blah blah, and then I had to wait a whole day before she came bac-"

"How did you know it was a day?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes "It did go from day to night, the night sky was_ so_ beautiful" she said dreamily, she then looked at me and when she saw my unimpressed look she stopped with her admiration and continued. "So anyway, Finn and all the other Harvest sprites came with the Harvest Goddess the next day and they said that they were going to save me, but I may have to wait awhile because I had been dead for a day."

She shrugged and then looked away "and then I woke up I guess, in the clinic and then you know that rest.." She smirked and I blushed a noticeable red.

I nodded and looked away, oh she had missed out who had killed her "Hikari do you know who killed you?" I asked.

She turned to me and nodded "Yeah it was-" but she was cut off by the sound of Jin's voice echoing through the whole of the clinic, no scratch that, the whole of the island. We both jumped up from our chairs. I held up my hand telling her to stay where she was while I investigated, she nodded and stayed put.

I opened the door to be met by, Jin, Irene and about ten officers and medicals in the main room of the clinic. I froze, oh shit. I forgot about that.. and know one knows yet. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me "Hey there Jin" I said casually.

Jin narrowed his eyes and said sharply "Where is Hikari?" I'd never seen Jin angry before and when he was it was scary! I bit my lip "What have you done with her body, you sick bastard!" He yelled. Everyone flinched and Irene put her hand in his shoulder to calm him down.

"Well you see Jin... something's happened.." I said quietly.

He crossed his arms across his chest and glared "What's happened?" He snapped.

I gulped and re-opened the door and stuck my head around the door frame. Hikari was standing where I had been sat and was looking at me with worry filled eyes. "Hikari" I murmured "Come here a sec" I said and she nodded making her way over to where I stood.

I looked back at everyone who looked shocked crossed with confusement. "Everyone, Hikari.. I don't know how exactly.. is alive.." I said. I moved to the left to let Hikari past me. She stepped in front of me and smiled and waved at everyone.

Everyone's face dropped, jaws on the floor. "How..." Jin said slowly. Hikari looked at me asking if she should tell them the true story. I nodded, what else could she say? She was faking it? That would surely get Jin fired and plus with a gash like that no one would believe her anyway.

"Well.." Hikari started, and she said it all from start to finish from when she died to the point where she woke up. She told them about the field and the tree, the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest Sprites. Fortunately she missed out the part where I admitted to her my affections and for a long moment, a very long moment everyone stood blank, staring at the two of us.

"But you didn't tell us Hikari, who killed you?"The police officer asked.

Hikari took in a deep breath and took a sideways glance at me before saying "Luna."

* * *

><p><span>Third Person<span>

Everyone stood outside the clinic, the police had just went in with Jin and Irene. Everyone was waiting for the news, standing outside. But it wasn't a minute after they had went in when Jin roared out Gill's name. Everyone gasped and waited there was silence, and then movement.

There were soft murmurs and then Jin yelled out again asking where Hikari was and what he had done. Everyone gasped again and comments went around the crowd. Hamilton was especially shocked and almost went in himself but to only be stopped by everyone telling him to wait.

They waited for a long time, only hearing movement and murmured voices. Some pressed their ears against the door but the door was too thick for anyone to accurately hear what was going on.

The door opened and a police officer and Jin stepped out leaving the door only slightly open. Everyone stood back waiting for one of them to say something but everyone was getting impatient and Hamilton roared out "Well what's going on?"

Jin breathed in and it looked as if he were about to faint and police officer stood up straight and said "Hikari is alive." Everyone gasped and then cheered.

"But she was killed?" Someone shouted from the back of the crowd.

"Yeah, did she fake it?"

"Was Jin in on it too?" Another shouted.

The officer raised his hands. "That will be explained later when everything has calmed down first we have to find the person guilty for this so we want everyone in the Town Hall immediately if you aren't there you will be put under immediate suspicion. An officer will be there in 10 minutes." He said and then walked back into the clinic with Jin.

"Well you heard the man! To the Town Hall now!" Hamilton yelled. As soon as Hamilton said so everyone started heading to the Town Hall.

* * *

><p><span>Hikari's P.O.V<span>

"Okay then Hikari lets get you examined." A doctor and I were sitting in a separate room in the clinic and I was getting tested after my death experience. He first checked my pulse, my reflex's and my scar where I had been stabbed. He then re-did the stitching and bandaged it over and finally he checked me over checking for blood and bruising.

He took a sample of my blood and urine to take back to the lab so I could be checked properly. He told me that I would get the results in about a week. I was then allowed to go back through to where Jin, Gill and Irene were. All three of them stood up to greet me "Are you alright?" Gill asked looking at me with concern.

I smiled and nodded. They all sighed in relief and relaxed a bit. "Well I guess we better go to the Town Hall" Jin said and, Gill, Jin, Irene, the doctor and I all left the clinic to go to the Town Hall. We went down the small hill and over towards the hall.

I looked over at where I had been stabbed to see three people crowded around where I had been, examining it and taking samples. Jin had also took the clothing I had worn and the weapon used and put them in separate bags for the police to use as evidence.

I blushed at the thought that Jin had seen me naked but at the same time I was dead so it's not like I could have done anything to stop him. Plus it's not like he would bring it up to anyone else. That would be unprofessional and he is a doctor.

We walked in and everyone looked up to see who had walked in. There was an officer walking around taking peoples names and another taking fingerprints. When Chase saw it was I that had walked in he got up from where he was sitting and ran over to hug me. I hugged him back glad to see he was fine.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" He said into my ear. I laughed and nodded in agreement. He let me go and stepped back keeping his hands on my shoulders "I thought you were gone forever! Please don't do it again!" He said pulling me close to him again.

I laughed "Yeah I'll try not to get stabbed again by some crazy person." I knew he would of rolled his eyes at this and Gill did too when I looked at him from over Chase's shoulder. I smirked at Gill causing him to blush and look away.

Chase let me go and stepped back "So do you remember who done it?" He asked. At that point it seemed like everyone was listening in to our conversation as everyone stopped talking to look at us, waiting for my answer.

I paused, I didn't want to cause trouble and cause everyone to turn to Luna and kill her there... "That's classified information." Gill said from behind Chase.

Chase turned to Gill and glared "And how would you know?!" He spat at him.

But Gill seemed unfazed and smirked "Because I was there when she woke up and when the police asked her about it." Chase was shocked, he stopped and looked to me but I only nodded in agreement with Gill.

Chase narrowed his eyes "Well I can see what's going on, I can take a hint." And then he stormed off to the other side of the room to where Maya and Kathy were.

Gill sighed "I thought he was never going to leave" He whispered to me. I glared at him briefly and smacked him on the shoulder making him cry in protest. "what was that for?" He asked but I just shook my head and sat down.

Gill joined me on the floor sitting close to me. "Are you still mad at me for the whole Chase thing?" He asked. I thought for a moment and then thought about everything he'd said and how he didn't think I was crazy when I told him everything.

But then, how more crazy could it get? I woke up from the dead!

"Nah, you're off the hook" I said with a smile. Gill grinned at me and pulled me into a hug. It felt weird having Gill's arms wrapped around me but I hugged him back by putting my arms around his waist. After a little he let me go and turned back to his original position his cheeks tinted with red.

At first I didn't want him to let go of me I would have happily stayed there in his arms but that would look really bad on us both. "At least the black has completely washed out of your hair now" I said to him smirking.

He turned to me and glared "Unfortunetly for you when the Goddess brought you back she didn't think about giving you more of a brain than you originally had." He said smirking.

I stuck my tongue out at him, crossing my arms and said "you're so mean Gill!"

Gill rolled his eyes and said "Are you sure about that? 'Cause the last time I checked you were the one who was mean." He laughed at his own comment and turned his head to look in front of us and at everyone else.

"Yeah, I guess my last prank was pretty mean. I should get like ten points for that one. But the funny thing is you practically gave it to me! Ha! And when you said that you lo-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence from Gill smacking his hand over my mouth to prevent anyone from hearing what I was going to say.

"Don't" He warned. He then let go of me and turned back. I frowned I knew I had offended him so I shuffled closer to him so our sides were touching and whispered that I was sorry to him. He looked at me and smiled a small smile and took my hand.

I heard footsteps coming towards us and I looked up to see Luna standing over us anger filling her face "What are you doing?" she shrieked at us. I raised an eyebrow and let go of Gill's hand. She looked at Gill and smiled "Hi Gilly!" She sang.

We both looked at her slightly stunned at her mood change, she turned back to me and glared "Get away from him! He's mine!" She said evilly.

I rolled my eyes "Not this again Luna, remember how it ended the last time?" I reminded her when she had said this two me just two days ago where she had then stabbed me, while laughing, and then ran off leaving me, to bleed to death.

Luna's jaw dropped and she suddenly collapsed to the floor in tears bubbling about how sorry she was and how she could make it up to me if I made all the bad men go away. Now this scared me, she hated me then wanted forgiveness? This was beyond weird.

"Hikari you're up first for questioning" the officer said. I looked up and nodded making my way to where he stood. We walked into another room of the town hall and he sat me down at a table. "So Hikari, tell us what happened" he asked starting to write down notes.

* * *

><p><span>6 Hours Later<span>

Six hours later and I still hadn't been set free actually I wasn't going to be let out of here until they thought it was safe for me to leave. So far they had interviewed pretty much everyone apart from Chase, Gill and Luna. At the moment Julius was in and he had been in the for a good half an hour.

Everyone else had left, they had been forced to leave but were told that they would be watched and so could not leave the island. So it was only us four in the room well you could say that but there was actually five as an officer stood at the door watching us. We all sat in different parts of the room facing different directions. None of us were talking, it was just an awkward silence.

A few seconds later Julius came running out of the door and apologized to Luna before running out of the door on the brink of tears. Chase, Gill and I all looked after him like he was crazy but Luna looked at him with hate in her eyes. "The betraying twat!" She yelled. We all looked at her in shock but soon enough Gill and I caught on but just went back to staring at nothing while Chase continued to look confused.

The officer peaked his head around the door and called Gill in. Gill stood up and walked through to the other room. Once he had gone Chase looked at me and asked "Are you in love with Gill?"

My head snapped up to look at him and I raised and eyebrow "What makes you think that?" I asked. He shrugged and looked away from me. I sighed "I'm sorry that I didn't like you enough Chase" I told him. Chase looked back to me his face firm and composed, but his eyes betrayed him showing what he didn't want me to see.

But he didn't say anything, he just studied my face and then nodded and turned away. I frowned I hoped I hadn't hurt him too bad.

Chase was then called in to join Gill, maybe Gill had some information Chase had to back up? I didn't know, I was dead at the time anyway so who knows? Once Chase left the room filled with a horrible aching silence. I begged someone to come in here and say something or cut a knife through it.

"You better not love my Gilly" Luna hissed.

I looked over to her she wasn't looking at me but I could feel the hate generating off her to me. I didn't know what to say, I wanted to say yes and cause her to be angry but I didn't want to say it because then it would start something. So instead I didn't say anything, I acted as if I hadn't heard her.

"ANSWER ME!" She screamed.

"You didn't ask anything" I said coolly. Now she turned to me her bright blue eyes cutting through me like ice blades, making me shiver. I tore my gaze from her not wanting to be scared by her cold glare.

Chase and Gill both then walked through to where Luna and I were and sat down where they were originally. I sighed just one more person! The officer called Luna in and from the point she walked into the room until the moment she left (which was an hour later) all you could here was shouting, screaming, thumping and banging.

At first all of us were shocked to hear such loud noises but after awhile it got boring and none of us even flinched when we heard a loud crash. But what puzzled me most was why Chase or Gill hadn't left to go home yet. Or why they hadn't been forced to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit! How much did I write? It's like more than 3,600 words long! yep thats why I've cut it here. I was gonna go for longer but that would be a VERY long chapter! So thanks for reading! I hope you review<strong>

**Wipe-your-tears xx**


	15. Taken Away

**Yeah.. no excuses just basically I'm doing shit at uploading that's all I can say, thanks for reading.**

**Missbabblingbrook21: It is never ending isn't it? Well it will come to an end, eventually. There is still more to come! :D**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Damn you wolfy and your amazing ability to see right through me! I don't even have anything else to fool you with . damn it...**

**MidnightxMusic: Haha:D Thanks for telling me, I'll re-read it and edit it, eventually:D**

**Invadar Cakez: Yes, always a good thing :D!**

**I don't own anything! thanks;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Standing in the Way<span>

Luna was finally released and was sent home for the night. A few minutes later a police officer came through he took off his hat and sighed in relief "well that's it for the day, Hikari you will be staying here until we arrest whoever tried to kill you, okay?" I shrugged, like I was going to stay in here tonight!

"Fine but why are you two here? What am I going to sleep with?" I asked the three men in the room.

"There are some sleeping bags over there and some pillows for all of you. Chase and Gill will stay here tonight to protect you." He said smiling at me.

I looked at Chase and Gill and smirked "To protect me? Pfft, if you want someone to protect me send Owen, he's huge!" Chase and Gill glared down at me and I felt a hint of regret of what I had just said. "Anyway.. so you can leave now" I told the police officer. He nodded and said goodnight before leaving.

Once he left I sighed in relief and stood up, brushing myself off and headed towards the door. "Hey where you going?" Gill called.

I turned to him and smiled, "Home, of course. I have to check on my farm, plus do you expect me to sleep here? I can't sleep with one pillow!" I said before turning and putting my hand on the door handle. A hand covered mine trying to stop me and I looked up to see Chase looking at me.

"Don't" He said simply.

I sighed "I have to go" I told him, but he shook his head in disagreement.

"Hikari, we all have been helping out with your farm, it's fine and I'll go get you an extra pillow if you want from my house." Gill said. I looked at him trying to see any doubt he may have about my farm but when I couldn't I nodded and went to go sit back down. "Do you want an extra pillow?"

I looked up "Please" I said quietly. He nodded and left the town hall, locking the door behind him. Chase and I sat in silence for a long time. I wondered what he was thinking about, what had happened today? Or whether he was trying to think of something to say, something appropriate.

"Are you okay Hikari?" Chase finally asked. So he was thinking about me? I guess that's assuring.

I nodded and smiled a little at him "This whole thing is kinda fucked up though, isn't it?"

"Kind of?" He laughed. I would of laughed along but I couldn't laugh at this point. I was too muddled up for that. I just shrugged and turned away, the silence fell over us once again. "Hikari, I'm not going to stand in the way of you and Gill any longer. It's fine if you like Gill, but just know that I'll always be there for you."

I looked over at him my eyebrows creased in confusion, where did that come from? How long has he been making that speech in his head for? "Chase.." I said slowly. My voice barely a whisper he looked at me with pained eyes. My chest throbbed and I couldn't help but walk over to him.

I sat down beside him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he stayed stiff at first but then relaxed and turned pulling me into a proper hug. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. "Chase I really do love you, as my friend, and I'm so sorry that I've hurt you so bad." My voice muffled from where my head was.

Chase chuckled a little and stroked my hair with one hand smoothing it out. "Ahh, Hikari. So innocent. But lovely all the same" He laughed again and then pulled away. We both looked into each other's eyes, my cheeks burning from his comment, and I smiled at him. It felt good to smile like this, for a real reason, for the reason that I had got my best friend back.

"I love you Chase" I said to him.

He smiled "I love you too, Hik"

The door slammed shut making both Chase and I jump we turned to the door to see Gill in the doorway, holding a pillow. But by holding I mean gripping, with all his force, squeezing it so hard like looked as if it would burst. His face was red with anger and his eyes were narrowed down to slits. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

My eyes widened as I realized he must of just caught the last part of mine and Chase's conversation. "Gill! No! you don't under-" But he cut me off by raising his hand. He shook his head angrily and stormed out of the Town Hall.

I jumped up from where I sat and ran for the door "Hikari, just let him go. He'll need to cool off" Chase said standing up too. I looked at him but then whipped open the door and dashed out into the main part of town, ignoring Chase completely. I knew I wasn't meant to be out but I couldn't just leave Gill to think I was in love with Chase when it wasn't true.

"GILL!" I yelled looking around for him. I ran up to his house to find he wasn't there and all the lights turned off. I then ran around the rest of Harmonica town to find him nowhere. I sighed and went back to the town hall. I put my hand on the knob and went to open the door but stopped when I heard the ocean crash against the side of the island.

I paused, the beach. I haven't been there yet. I sprinted down the path and down the small hill leading to the beach, and there he was. His head in his hands, breathing heavily. Was he crying? I stepped closer to him making small steps, trying not to make a lot of noise. But he still heard me no matter how much I tried.

"Go away, Hikari" He said. I stopped in my tracks and paused and debated about turning around and walking back to the Town Hall with Chase where I would sit and sob about how he would never forgive me. I shook my head, no this had to be sorted out now. When I didn't move Gill turned his head to me and glared "Go back to Chase, he'll protect you" His voice filled with disgust and mocking.

I sighed and went up to where he was by the shore and sat down on the sand. I didn't turn my head in his direction I just stared at the sea watching the moon glimmer on the waters surface, making it look as if it were sparkling. "It's so beautiful" I whispered. Gill humphed but didn't say anything.

"Why are you here?" He snapped.

"Because what you saw between me and Chase was not how it looked, or sounded." I said simply. Gill rolled his eyes as if to say '_this will be good_' "I don't love Chase, well I do but I love him as one of my best friends. I love-" I stopped and bit my lip.

Gill looked at me now his light blue eyes boring into the side of my face. I continued to look straight forward, knowing I would never be able to finish that sentence. It sounded stupid not being able to tell the person, who had already admitted their love to me, that I loved them. But I couldn't. The words had got lost somewhere in the back of my throat.

"I understand, you don't want to tell me. Because you don't want to hurt me. It-"

"Just be quiet Gill" I said. Gill paused mid-sentence, his mouth open. He quickly shut his mouth and turned back to the sea. I took in a deep breath "Have you ever replayed a moment in your head so many times that when you thought the time would come it would be.. perfect?" I asked quietly.

Gill nodded slightly "I thought that when I would admit to you.. er, y'know.. that it would be a night like this and it would be perfect, no drama just the two of us enjoying each others company. Nothing standing in the way." He sighed and looked down at the sand. I nodded in agreement.

That really would have been perfect.

* * *

><p>"Get up sleepy head! Everyone will be here in a matter of minutes!" Someone said from beside me shaking my shoulder. Without even thinking about it I lifted my hand up and slapped away whatever was closest to me "Hey!" They protested.<p>

"Go away, I wanna sleep" I grumbled rolling over. Two people laughed at me and muttered to each other before they both started harassing me. Telling me to get up. I sat up and glared at the two boys, who both smirked.

"Nice hair-do"

"Never knew it was in fashion" They both joked.

I stuck out my tongue at them both and crossed my arms "Says you orange boy." Chase glared at me briefly and then stood up. Gill stood up with him and they both looked down at me "Fine, fine. I'm coming" I said and stood up fully, stretching out my stiff limbs.

Before long people were flooding into the Town Hall, taking seats and huddling in groups, full of gossip. But Gill, Chase and I only stood at the back watching everyone, not saying a word.

Eventually the police came in and closed the doors, two guarding them. The head of the force stood up on a chair and called for everyone's attention. The whole town quieted down and everyone turned their attention to the man on the chair.

"Because of eyewitness accounts, evidence and a confession we have come to the conclusion that it was in fact Luna Gifford who committed the crime of attempt murder to Hikari Frimge. It has also been found and proven by psychologists and others that she is suffering with a bipolar disorder and amnesia. Consequently, she will be sent to jail with one life sentence and then to a medical hospital for a further 10 years."

There was a cry and a scream from Candace as she ran over to her sister, clutching onto her. Begging her not to leave. Julius pried Candace away, hugging her tightly. Luna looked at her sister the guilt and pain towards her. She told her she was sorry and then let the officers take her away with them.

Once she was gone all that could be heard was the quiet sob from Candace and the muffled noise of the officers and Luna walking away. Everyone stood still for a long while, no one sure what to say or do, until Hamilton called out telling everyone that they could all leave.

Everyone left without saying a word going back to their day jobs. Even Chase left to go back to the Brass Bar. Only Gill, Hamilton and I were left standing in the Town Hall just watching the last of everyone leave. "I guess I should go.." I said quietly making my way to the door.

But Gill grabbed my wrist stopping me from leaving "I need to talk to you" He said I turned to him fully and nodded. He looked behind him at his dad and said "In private" His father let out a small 'oh' and hurried away to the back of the Town Hall. Once he had gone Gill took me over to where there were two seats and sat down.

"I know this is really selfish of me and really stupid to do after what has just happened and all you have gone through but I would like to know how you feel towards me. But please don't feel press-" But I cut him off with a quick kiss on his cheek. He froze then burned up in embarrassment. "I.. er.. t-th-"

"Just shut up and kiss me Gill" I snapped and pulled him close.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him, crashing our lips onto each others. I tangled my fingers in his blonde hair trying to pull him closer than he already was. We pulled away gasping for air, but still held each other close. I put my forehead to his and looked deep into his eyes, smiling.

"I love you Gilly" I said.

* * *

><p>"When I grow up I want to be mayor, just like dad!" My eldest son said at the dinner table. He was only 14 years old but it seemed he had already made up his mind. I know you should start thinking about what you want to do at that age but still.. My daughter scrunched up her nose.<p>

"Noo, that sounds too boring. I wanna be like mammy!" She said excitedly.

Gill and I looked at each other out of the corners of our eyes and smiled, our hands interlocking underneath the table. "Well it looks as if you've made up your minds" Gill said smiling and placed some more food in his mouth. They both nodded enthusiastically, grins spread on their small faces.

"I'm finished!" Violet said pushing her plate away from herself.

"Same" Said Layton.

"Alright well you can go play, your father and I will just finish up." I said. They both cheered and got up to go play. Gill and I finished off eating, talking about what the children had said about their ambitions. We then cleaned up the plates and washed them. Once finished I looked around and smiled, everything was in place.

Arms circled my waist and a head sat on my shoulder, pulling me close to the person behind me "Could this life get any better?" Gill whispered to me, kissing my neck. I giggled, turning to face him.

"No, I don't think it can" I said kissing him softly. He chuckled and pulled me closer. I smiled into our kiss wrapping my arms around his neck, we stayed like that for awhile enjoying the feel of each other.

"Mam, dad why do you have to do that in public?" Layton groaned stomping to the door. I pulled away and turned my head to look at Layton my arms still clinging to Gill and smirked at him. Typical teenager. "Please don't do it when Angie comes over." He said walking out the door.

Angie was the daughter of Julius and Candace and at the moment the girlfriend of Layton. I thought they were a little too young for that kind of stuff but it's not like I wanted to get involved. Luckily Violet wasn't into boys yet, it would break Gill's heart.

"We might, it's a free country" I joked, but I could tell he didn't take it as a joke and would have rolled his eyes at my comment. Layton was a lot like his dad but still had a hint of me in him. He was intelligent and sometimes got frustrated easily but still had a bit of a spark for cheekiness.

Violet on the other hand was like me, bubbly and quite mischievous at times. But she also had Gill's taste to look her best, even if she was doing farm work.

I turned back to Gill and smiled "I think we should either, pull a prank on Layton or, annoy him by being all affectionate." I said with a witty grin.

Gill only rolled his eyes at me "Not this again" He said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez, that was so easy to write but so hard to get into. I don't even know why this took me so long to write... but anyway the next chapter is the last chapter and back to the start. Just clearing everything up. Oh and if you have any questions feel free to ask I'll make sure to clear that up for you next chapter.<strong>

**Hehe I never thought I'd write as much as I did about the children but it was so fun and i really wanted to add in where Hikari suggests to pull a prank, ah they're so nice to their kids ;)**

**Thanks! **

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	16. Epilogue

**Hey there yes I know I updated twice because it's took me so long to update so I thought I would be nice and finish the story off right here, right now. Wait what? It's that end of the story? I know I know, it's a sad time but please save your tears, till the end. **

**Warning! There is a lot of fluff but cuteness:3 and a bit of heartbreak :'(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Epilogue<span>

Gill's P.O.V

"Gill, come here a second!" My wife called from her bed. I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Hikari. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Hm?"

"Come here" She said softly. I bowed down to her, our faces only inches apart. Hikari smiled a little, the wrinkles around her eyes deepening, I lifted a hand stroking her pale, white cheek. Pink reached her cheeks, kissing them softly. It still filled me with love when she done that, even after how ever many years together.

"Gill, do you believe in soul mates?" She asked.

I pulled my eyebrows together, why did she want to know something like that. It's not like I really thought about anything like that but- "I never really did but, since being with you.. well they have to exist, right?" I said.

She blushed "Yes, I agree. Please Gill, remember that I love you and the children so, so much." She said. Hikari lifted her head of the pillow and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

I didn't say anything to that I only nodded, what did she mean? Remember? "I love you too Hikari but, what do you mean? Whats going on?" Hikari's brown eyes filled with tears, one spilled over the edge and rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and cupped her cheek. "Hikari?"

"It's time for me to go now. I can hear the Harvest Goddess singing..." She choked out. I froze, her time.. to... no, not Hikari. Not now, it was meant to be me and her together, hand-in-hand. I pressed my lips to her forehead and muttered how much I loved her. I couldn't lose her again, my hand stroked her stomach gently where the scar still was even after all this time.

She closed her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, for the last time and took in one last deep breath. I watched her as she went into her never ending sleep and cried silently to myself.

The door to mine and Hikari's small cottage by the river, opened and Violet came stumbling through. "Hey dad! I just came t- dad? Dad? Dad, whats happened to mam?" She ran over to us and stopped dead "why is mam so.. still? Dad!" She half screamed.

"S-she.." I stuttered. I tried again but ended up failing not being able to finish my sentence.

"I'll go get Van, I'll be right back everything will be fine!" She said dashing for the door. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"Violet, it's fine. It was her... time..." I said quietly. Violet stopped and took a real look, first at me then at Hikari. She nodded a little and then broke down in tears. "She said she loved you very much" I said, trying to be strong for my daughter. But Violet only wept.

* * *

><p>I looked at the coffin, staring at it's wooden surface. I read it carefully, I read her name on the lid. I couldn't believe she had gone. She'd become part of my life. It was weird to read her name like this and not on the sheet in the town hall. I couldn't recall how many times I had looked up her file and read it over and over. I seem weird right? But I was intrigued by her, she was something.<p>

I looked around from my seat looking around to see who had turned up, everyone had. Everyone was here to see her. I was surprised to see so many faces in the crowd, but then again she was loved and admired by everyone, even by me. I sat in my seat at the front of the isle.

The priest walked down the aisle and stood at the front right in front of where her coffin was. He held up his hands to silence the crowd, everyone's voices died down and he began the ceremony.

I missed his first words because of someone coming to sit down next to me, disrupting my attention to the priest. It was the Mayor of the town, he sat down and without even looking at me took my hand and gave it a squeeze of comfort. Usually I wouldn't want my hand being held by another man but given the circumstances I didn't really mind right now. "Sorry I'm late dad" Layton whispered, but I shook my head.

I turned my attention back to the priest. "...she was a lovely person, who was always bright and cheerful. She will be missed by many of us here today, and I'm sure many more who could not join us here today will too. But let us pray that the Harvest Goddess will take her to a better place and one day we will all be able to join her there."

Everyone bowed their heads as he said these words, showing respect to her. I did hope it would be nice for her there, the Harvest Goddess would treat her well.

"And now I would like to ask Gill to come up. One of the closest people here on this island to her" I stood up and shook the priest's hand.

I stood infront of everyone even now I could still get nervous. I always got nervous in front of people it wasn't my type of thing. I always snapped and made rude comments. I do try and stop but I can't help but think I still do it and annoy people by it.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I was choking on my words. What could I say?

Oh, hold on, I knew exactly what to say..

Then the words flushed out of my mouth, I told everyone everything. Well not everything all the good parts. I told them about our first meeting, our mini war and all the pranks it involved including her dying my hair. Which earned a lot of laughs and giggles from the audience.

I also told them about Hikari tricking me into think she was dead (of course missing out the fact she actually did die) and me confessing my love to her. I finally told them about our wedding day and the birth of our two children. With the pranks that continued after them towards our children.

Once I had finished everyone clapped and cheered as I made my way back to my chair. I sat back down and Layton took one of my hands again. "You did well dad" He said. I nodded happily, I guess I didn't do too bad. Which made me happy, I hoped she was listening too.

* * *

><p>That night I died too, it was as peaceful as Hikari's, in our bed in our own home. I took my final breaths and let the Goddess's beautiful singing take me over. Our children didn't find me till the next when they came to check up on me. I knew they would be devastated but I knew they would do well in the future and their children after that.<p>

I found Hikari waiting for me in the field in the middle of nowhere. I ran up to her and hugged her tight, we were both so young again just like we were when we first met. I kissed her passionately and we joined hands and walked together where we would be together forever, as soul mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so, so much for reading! Tell me what you think! What could be improved? What did you like?<strong>

**Thanks! :D**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


End file.
